


Noite fria, tão fria de junho

by moonqueerdom



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, M/M, Soft Andrew Minyard, Trans Neil Josten, andrew minyard is a panicked gay, kerejean porque eu amo, meio que é high school au?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonqueerdom/pseuds/moonqueerdom
Summary: Andrew Minyard e Neil Josten precisam dançar juntos na festa junina da escola. Agora adicione muita boiolagem no meio.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 35
Kudos: 123





	Noite fria, tão fria de junho

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: menção a abuso físico e sexual passado; menção a pedofilia; consumo de bebida alcoólica por menores de idade
> 
> (ps: se notar qualquer erro ou ver que esqueci de avisar sobre algum trigger, pode me avisar no meu [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonqueerdom))

Era muito fácil listar todas as 10 coisas que Andrew mais odeia no Brasil até agora.

  1. O calor. (Um exagero e ataque direto ao senso de estilo dele, baseado inteiramente em roupas pretas.)
  2. A maioria das músicas.
  3. As novelas. (Ele nunca vai admitir que às vezes presta atenção enquanto Nicky está assistindo com Bee no sofá da sala.)
  4. Abraços demais.
  5. Beijos demais.
  6. Sério, qual o problema em acenar à distância?
  7. Os xingamentos que ele nunca consegue entender o suficiente pra aprender. (Como é _possível_ existirem _tantos usos_ para _uma única palavra_?)
  8. Os atrasos. ( _Todo mundo_ se atrasa.)
  9. A comida. (Andrew nunca tinha visto tantos usos pra grãos, vegetais e frutas.)



E, claro, o mais importante de todos.

  1. Neil Josten.



Andrew pode viver quase tranquilamente com todos os outros 9 itens da lista, mas ele nunca poderia aguentar mais de dez minutos ao lado de Neil Josten sem sair culpado por homicídio doloso. E é por isso que ele totalmente odeia ir para a escola todos os dias.

Ele estava sentado em uma das arquibancadas enquanto comia o chocolate que conseguiu colocar na própria mochila sem Bee perceber, e Neil estava na quadra reclamando que era o dia da turma dele usar a quadra, por isso era injusto que os alunos do último ano tivessem ocupado tudo com mesas para a equipe que estava organizando a festa junina da escola. E Andrew sabia disso tudo porque tinha ouvido, claro, não porque estava fazendo leitura labial esse tempo todo.

— Você vai participar disso, né? — Aaron perguntou, ao lado de Andrew.

A pergunta era tão absurda que até Nicky, o mais descarado dos três, ergueu as sobrancelhas em choque. Andrew fez uma careta.

— Você sabe que não. — ele respondeu.

Os ombros de Aaron caíram e ele fez biquinho.

— Mas eu não quero ir sozinho, e você é meu irmão gêmeo... Isso faz com que você seja meio que legalmente obrigado a me acompanhar.

— Me mostre isso na constituição, e então nós conversamos. — Andrew disse, sem sequer levantar o olhar de seu doce. — Por que você não chama aquela garota, a Karen?

Aaron bufou dramaticamente.

— É _ Katelyn _ . E você sabe porque eu não chamo ela.

— Sim, certo, porque você é um frouxo que não tem coragem de falar com a garota.

— Não ouse reclamar disso quando você também não faz nada sobre o—

Ele nunca terminou a frase, porque Andrew estava enfiando seu chocolate inteiro na boca de Aaron antes que ele ousasse pronunciar as últimas palavras.

— Você estragou meu chocolate, tá me devendo outro agora. — Andrew disse, como se não tivesse feito nada e observando enquanto Kevin se aproximava.

— A coisa mais estranha acabou de acontecer comigo. — ele disse, com os olhos arregalados. — Então, vocês lembram que eu tava ficando com esse cara de outra escola, certo? O Jeremy.

— Na minha opinião ainda é cedo demais pra ouvir sobre todos os seus problemas amorosos e libidinosos, Kevin, mas você vai continuar de toda forma, então sinta-se à vontade. — Nicky ergueu um dedo para dizer. Os gêmeos assentiram em concordância.

— Ok, enfim… Jeremy disse que vai aparecer na festa junina, mas eu já tinha prometido de ir com o Jean, e aí pensei logo na merda que ia dar com eles dois no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo, né? Pois bem, eis que, ao tentar me explicar, sou surpreendido com uma proposta incrivelmente tentadora de Jeremy: ele, simplesmente, sugeriu que eu fosse com eles dois. Tipo, a sério. E é óbvio que eu aceitei. Então agora eu tenho um encontro? Com dois caras ao mesmo tempo?

Nicky piscou algumas vezes enquanto olhava incrédulo pra Kevin.

— Tá me zoando? — ele perguntou. Quando Kevin negou, Nicky deu um soquinho no ombro dele. —  _ Seu merdinha! _ Eu não consigo arranjar  _ um _ homem nesse buraco e você conseguiu  _ dois _ de uma vez?

Kevin deu de ombros, porém sorria orgulhoso.

— Então… Você vai pra festa junina, Day? — Aaron perguntou.

— Definitivamente. Por quê?

— Quero ir, mas o babaca do meu irmão não vai comigo.

— Babaca é você. — Andrew retrucou. — Ir com Kevin é pior do que ir sozinho, especialmente se ele vai com dois caras a tiracolo. Pode preparar seu maior candelabro para acomodar todas as velas que você vai ter que segurar.

Kevin ergueu as sobrancelhas mas não discordou, e Aaron revirou os olhos. Ele ia dizer algo mais, mas, nesse momento, um corpo se aproximou da grade da quadra e assobiou para chamar a atenção do grupo.

— Kevin, nós conseguimos a quadra, vai jogar? — Neil Josten estava falando enquanto cerrava os olhos para o mais alto dos quatro. 

— Você sabe que sim. — Kevin sorriu de forma travessa, e dessa vez foi Andrew quem revirou os olhos. Naturalmente, Neil não deixou o gesto passar despercebido.

— Oi,  _ Minyard Número Um _ , como vai o seu dia? — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiadora.

— Estaria melhor sem a sua cara na minha frente, Josten. — Andrew deu um sorriso de falsa simpatia.

— Isso é mentira, afinal eu só posso imaginar quão difícil deve ser não poder admirar esse rostinho o dia inteiro.

— É, _ tão difícil _ . — o sarcasmo escorreu da voz dele. — Mas tenha certeza de que estou mais do que _ok_ em dividir esse fardo com as outras pessoas, principalmente se isso significar menos tempo para você encher o meu saco.

— Não fica preocupado,  _ docinho _ , porque eu ainda não tenho um par na quadrilha, então você ainda tem chance.

E era por _ isso _ que Andrew odiava Neil Josten.

O maldito tem a coragem de andar por aí com esses cachos ruivos espalhados no topo da cabeça, os olhos azuis sempre brilhando astuciosamente e um sorriso igualmente ardiloso estampado na cara, e então ele tem a audácia de falar com Andrew  _ dessa forma _ e chamar isso de  _ hostilidade _ .

Talvez Neil tenha mais dificuldade com a língua portuguesa do que o próprio Andrew, afinal, porque ele está quase certo de que isso  _ não é _ o que a palavra significa.

— Não vou participar disso, e nem a vontade intensa de arrastar sua cara no chão vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

Neil ergueu novamente a sobrancelha desgraçada.

— Você sabe que vale nota, certo? — ele disse.

Aaron reagiu antes de Andrew, arregalando os olhos e se inclinando para a frente.

—  _ Vale? _

Neil alternou o olhar para ele e assentiu firmemente.

— Sim, vale. É assim todos os anos.

— Isso é incrível, agora você vai ter que ir comigo! — Aaron estava agora falando com Andrew, que se encontrava ocupado recitando todos os palavrões que lembrava em todas as línguas que sabia.

Neil deu uma risada abafada e virou de costas para falar por cima do ombro:

— Aposto que você vai ficar incrível em uma camisa xadrez.

E então ele correu até o centro da quadra, onde os outros alunos que iam jogar estavam reunidos, sem dizer mais nada.

_ E Andrew? _

Andrew estava irritado pelo resto do dia inteiro.

~

— Você sabe que eu nunca mais vou te deixar em paz, certo? — Aaron sussurrou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. — Isso é, tipo, a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido esse ano.

— Primeiro, não vejo como isso tem qualquer coisa a ver com você e, segundo, a próxima melhor coisa vai ser quando eu enfiar esse papel na sua boca se você não ficar quieto. — Andrew respondeu.

— Você é tão sortudo! Tão sortudo e fica sendo um idiota total.

— Como isso pode, possivelmente, ser sorte, Aaron? Só me diz.

— Sobre o que vocês estão discutindo agora? — Nicky perguntou ao se aproximar deles.

— Andrew vai dançar com o cara que ele gosta e tá reclamando.

—  _ Andrew vai dançar com o Neil? _ — Nicky sussurrou-gritou entre eles.

—  _ Calem a boca. _ Isso—

Andrew não terminou a frase. O que ele diria, afinal? Aquilo não era mentira.

Eventualmente os gêmeos descobriram que, sim, a participação era obrigatória caso não quisessem perder nota, e, logo dois dias depois, um papel com todos os pares formados apareceu no mural da escola. Andrew e Aaron estavam olhando para a lista há quase cinco minutos agora, enquanto esperavam que Bee fosse buscá-los na escola. Os alunos que não haviam escolhido seu próprio par foram designados para outras pessoas que estavam livres, e foi assim que o pior aconteceu e Andrew Minyard teria que dançar quadrilha com Neil Josten.

E, ok,  _ talvez _ , alguma vez ou outra, Andrew tivesse imaginado como seria esmagar os lábios de Neil com os próprios, mas isso era só porque o idiota era completamente insuportável e Andrew era um adolescente gay e cheio de hormônios. Esse era o porquê.

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, antes de tirar o óculos e esfregar os dedos pela ponte do nariz.

— Isso nem faz sentido. — Andrew disse.

— O que não faz sentido? — a voz de Neil soou atrás deles.

Andrew acenou a mão desleixadamente para o papel, a essa altura nem tendo mais coragem suficiente para insultar o outro garoto. — Por que eu e você seríamos o único par do mesmo sexo na dança inteira?

— Tá me zoando que eu vou ter que dançar com você? — Neil disparou, passando por eles para olhar no papel. —  _ Que caralho. _

— Obrigado, me sinto agraciado.

Neil suspirou pesadamente e as bochechas dele começaram a ficar vermelhas de raiva.

— Respondendo à sua pergunta: nós formamos par porque eu sou trans e eles são uns merdas. Pelo menos não erraram o meu nome dessa vez. — ele revirou os olhos.

_ Ah. _ Andrew não sabia disso. De repente ele também estava ficando vermelho de raiva.

— Eu poderia segurar eles enquanto você bate, se quiser. — disse sem pensar.

O rosto de Neil se suavizou, depois se esticou quando as sobrancelhas dele se ergueram e então se contorceu de novo quando ele abriu um sorriso doce.

— Vou pensar com carinho na sua proposta,  _ parceiro de dança _ . Ah, e você vai ser a noiva.

— Nem fodendo. Nós somos dois homens aqui, isso significa dois noivos.

E em um milésimo de segundo o sorriso de Neil passou de doce a travesso enquanto ele se aproximava de Andrew para sussurrar:

— Imaginei que demoraríamos mais tempo antes de começarmos a discutir o nosso casamento, Minyard.

_ É isto _ . Isso foi o suficiente para o maldito cérebro de Andrew desencadear uma série de reações incrivelmente gays e inapropriadas de uma vez. (Inapropriadas porque, afinal, aquele é Neil Josten, e ele é insuportável pra caralho.)

Ele culpava os hormônios, obviamente. O que mais faria seu estômago revirar, suas mãos tremerem e seu rosto queimar?  _ Maldito feromônio, dopamina, epinefrina e norepinefrina _ .

Andrew pigarreou antes de voltar a falar.

— É melhor você não pisar no meu pé, Josten, ou eu te abandono no altar.

— Muito improvável, já que, obviamente, eu sou um dançarino melhor que você. — Neil deu de ombros. — Te vejo no ensaio.

Ele fez uma reverência levando dois dedos à testa e virou de costas para ir embora sem hesitar.

— Os jovens de hoje em dia tem um método de flerte bem exótico, né? — Nicky disse, semicerrando os olhos para Neil enquanto ele se afastava.

— Você é só dois anos mais velho, não enche. — Aaron o dispensou com um aceno. — Mas, sabe, Andrew, ele tem um ponto…

— Não que eu deva respostas a qualquer pessoa, mas vocês já estão cansados de saber que nós não estamos flertando. 

Nicky o lançou um olhar conhecedor antes de gargalhar e revirar os olhos.

— É, claro, chame do que quiser. — ele disse, mas estendeu as mãos em sinal de rendição quando Andrew o lançou um olhar irritado. — Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. Betsy está esperando a gente lá fora, vamos?

Os gêmeos assentiram e se viraram pra sair. Antes de se moverem, no entanto, Andrew puxou a mochila que estava nas costas de Aaron pra cima e a soltou de uma vez, fazendo o peso desestabilizar o garoto, que pendeu para trás e se balançou até conseguir se firmar e olhar indignado para o irmão. Mas Andrew já estava longe, caminhando até a saída e indo para o carro onde Bee aguardava. Ele entrou no banco do passageiro e esperou enquanto Nicky e Aaron se acomodavam atrás.

— Cuidado aí atrás, eu deixei as sacolas com o almoço no chão. Nicky, querido, você pode pegar e segurar pra não virar? — a mulher pediu. — Não consegui tempo suficiente para fazer o almoço hoje, então comprei naquele restaurante universitário que fica na esquina da clínica.

— Achei que você tivesse folga hoje... — Nicky meio disse, meio perguntou.

— Eu tinha, mas acabei indo parar no ambulatório do SUS.

— Algo grave?

— O habitual, eu diria. Eu e mais alguns colegas tivemos que elaborar um plano terapêutico para um paciente.

— Algum dia você vai me deixar visitar o ambulatório? — Aaron perguntou.

— Hum, acho muito improvável.

O garoto suspirou frustrado e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

— Você disse que comprou o almoço no restaurante universitário? — Andrew ergueu as sobrancelhas. Betsy assentiu e ele franziu o nariz em desgosto. — Hoje é quarta-feira, isso quer dizer que é dia de feijoada.

— É, eu sei. Tem frango grelhado pra você, mas só pode comer se colocar pelo menos um pouquinho de feijoada. — ela disse, usando da voz mediadora que ela sempre usava para fazer acordos com Andrew.

— Ok. Vamos ver o que posso fazer...

Ela sorriu e assentiu. O carro parou em um semáforo vermelho e Betsy olhou pelo retrovisor interno para os dois garotos sentados atrás.

— Novidades que vocês queiram me contar? — perguntou.

— Sim, na verdade. Eu tenho algumas dúvidas. — Aaron se pronunciou.

Com a abordagem inusual e repentina, a mulher franziu as sobrancelhas e assentiu fazendo aquela coisa típica de terapeutas, como se já te compreendesse antes mesmo de qualquer coisa ser dita.

— Pode perguntar, Aaron. — ela concedeu.

— Me explica de novo o que são essas festas juninas? Sei que a gente já tá no Brasil há algum tempo, mas eu nunca entendi de verdade, e nunca foi necessário, também. Mas agora a gente vai ter que participar e eu não compreendo quase nada sobre isso.

— Oh, vocês vão participar?

— Infelizmente… — Andrew resmungou.

Betsy ergueu uma única sobrancelha para a queixa dele, mas não fez mais comentários. Logo ela suspirou e dirigiu suas palavras para Aaron.

— As festas juninas são umas comemorações que ocorrem no mês de junho do  calendário gregoriano . Elas são dedicadas a três santos populares: Santo Antônio, São Pedro e São João. 

— Sendo assim, o que tem a ver isso com as coisas que estão planejando para a festa? Não me lembro de nenhuma missa inclusa. — Aaron inclinou a cabeça em dúvida.

— Essa tradição é de origem pagã e tinha o objetivo de  anunciar o solstício de verão e de inverno e homenagear os deuses da natureza e da fertilidade. A comemoração foi adotada pela igreja e foi assim que chegou até nós, sendo que sofreu influências das culturas africanas e indígenas e, por isso, possui características peculiares em cada parte do Brasil. E obviamente hoje em dia é bem mais algo comemorativo do que um ritual religioso.

— Ah, entendi. — ele assentiu algumas vezes antes de se recostar à porta do carro.

— Agora me expliquem melhor como vai funcionar a participação de vocês, quero saber. — Betsy pediu.

Andrew se afastou ainda mais do espaço da conversa quanto possível, recolhendo o corpo até estar colado na porta e olhando fixamente para fora da janela de vidro.

Quando nenhum dos gêmeos se manifestou, Nicky suspirou e começou a falar.

— Todo ano a festa junina é organizada pelas turmas de terceiro ano, apesar de ser um evento da escola. Os alunos têm que participar de pelo menos uma atividade, porque vale nota. Estou com Allison e outros alunos na organização e ensaios.

— Isso é legal, na verdade. E vocês, meninos, vão fazer o quê?

Andrew suspirou, porque ele conhecia o irmão que tinha, e já sabia o que estava por vir.

— Eu e Andrew vamos dançar. — Aaron disparou.

— É? Vocês vão dançar quadrilha? — Besty soou animada.

— Aparentemente…

Andrew estava torcendo para ela não fazer  _ a pergunta _ , mas ele percebeu que foi tudo em vão quando, em seguida, Bee disse:

— E é individual ou…?

Os olhos de Aaron brilharam travessamente. Andrew apenas se preparou.

— É em par. Andrew vai dançar com o homem dos sonhos dele.

De repente, Besty parecia  _ muito mais _ interessada no assunto. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas até quase chegarem à linha do cabelo e olhou para Andrew quando o carro parou na fila trânsito. Tudo o que Andrew conseguiu fazer foi virar para trás e lançar um olhar mortal para o irmão, que fez até Nicky se encolher.

— É mesmo? — a mulher perguntou. — Eu conheço ele?

Aaron bufou no banco de trás.

— Você já deve—

Ele foi interrompido pela própria Betsy.

— Deixa o Andrew falar, sim? — ela disse.

O garoto parou com a boca aberta e piscou uma vez antes de fechar e voltar a ficar quieto.

Andrew podia ficar em silêncio, ele sabia disso. Bee jamais forçaria qualquer informação para fora dele, então se ele dissesse não, seria isso, a conversa encerraria antes mesmo de começar. Ainda assim, ele inspirou e expirou pesadamente e apoiou a testa na janela.

— Ele não é o  _ homem da minha vida _ , seu  _ arschgesicht.  _ — Andrew sibilou para seu irmão.

Nicky tentou reprimir um sorriso. — Que ironia você chamar ele disso.

— Ei, sem xingar ninguém em alemão. — Betsy repreendeu. Andrew fez uma careta e revirou os olhos. — Andrew, você sabe que não precisa falar nada, eu não vou pressionar. Leve o seu tempo.

— Eu  _ sei _ disso, Bee. Apenas queria poder esperar o mesmo da minha cópia. — ele bufou. 

— Tudo bem. Nós falamos sobre isso em casa, sim? Se você quiser, claro.

Andrew não fez muito mais do que assentir uma única vez.

~

Ele e Betsy não conversaram quando chegaram em casa. Não realmente. Andrew não queria de verdade, e Bee não fez nada mais além de perguntar se ele se sentiria confortável participando disso, caso contrário ela estava disposta a ir até a escola e convencê-los a retirar a participação de Andrew ou mudá-lo para outra atividade. Por incrível que pareça, ele a respondeu dizendo que estava tudo bem e que não precisava daquilo. O mais surpreendente, no entanto, era que isso era a verdade.

Andrew estava sozinho no quarto após almoçar, deitado na cama com um braço cobrindo os olhos, quando uma batida na porta o alertou.

— Posso entrar? — era a voz inconfundível de Aaron.

— É, tanto faz. — ele respondeu sem nem abrir os olhos.

Ele entrou. A porta foi fechada com um baque surdo e então Aaron estava parado, apoiado contra ela e mordendo o lábio inferior. Só então Andrew se moveu minimamente, retirando o braço de seus olhos, para encarar o irmão.

— O que você quer?

Aaron ainda hesitou um pouco antes de falar. Ele parecia incerto e cogitando como dizer algo de forma adequada, Andrew podia dizer. Era seu gêmeo, afinal.

— Me desculpa? — ele começou, segurando as mãos unidas na frente do corpo. — Eu acho que posso ter parecido meio intrusivo, realmente sinto muito por isso.

— É, é, tanto faz. — Andrew fez um gesto desinteressado.

— Não, Andrew, a gente tem que conversar.

— Por quê?

— Porque é assim que as pessoas resolvem as coisas, é assim que é saudável.

Andrew ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Bee te disse isso?

Aaron ficou em silêncio. — Talvez?

Ele se aproximou e ficou no pé da cama de Andrew, olhando de cima para o irmão gêmeo.

— Eu não queria te pressionar de propósito. Você sabe disso, certo? — Aaron continuou falando.

— Devo saber, provavelmente.

— É só que… Sei que fiz errado em supor como deveria me comportar e o que eu posso assumir ou não sobre sua vida pessoal, porque você não fala comigo e às vezes eu  _ só queria _ que você dissesse algo. Queria mostrar que apoio você ilimitadamente, mas não sei como fazer isso, então acabo errando. E você nunca responde, reclama, fala, comenta, elogia, acres—

— Quer ouvir algo? Ok. — Andrew bufou, interrompendo a fala do outro garoto. — Presta atenção, eu  _ não gosto _ e  _ não quero _ que você fique se metendo na minha vida. Quando  _ eu quiser _ falar,  _ eu vou _ falar. E você é meu irmão, porra, se tem alguém com que eu vou conversar é você. Poderia ser menos idiota e me dar  _ espaço _ ?

Aaron piscou poucas vezes, imóvel e apertando a moldura da cama com força.

— Sim, sim, obrigado.

— Isso é tudo?

— Acho que sim… Você tá bravo comigo?

— Não acho que me importo o suficiente para ficar bravo.

Aaron ofegou, de maneira divertida, e revirou os olhos para Andrew.

— Assim você diz… Mas saiba que tenho minhas dificuldades em acreditar.

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão fechada em punho. Andrew olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas agarrou, literalmente, a oferta mesmo assim. Ele segurou firme o pulso de Aaron e deu um aperto leve, sentindo a pele quente palpitando sob sua palma. Esse hábito havia sido algo desenvolvido antes de Betsy aparecer, enquanto eles ainda eram crianças e estavam presos, sob os cuidados distorcidos e violentos de Tilda, sua mãe biológica. Algumas vezes ela iria usar da força até o ponto onde era demais para as crianças, tão pequenas na época. Andrew aprendeu cedo demais que ficar quieto era mais fácil, menos doloroso. Aaron, no entanto, sempre foi o mais abalável, e Tilda sempre soube que precisava  _ cuidar _ dele até silenciá-lo. Foi assim que, muito cedo, Andrew aprendeu a sentir a pulsação constante no braço de seu irmão e usar daquilo para acalmar a si mesmo.  _ Aaron ainda está aqui _ , ele sempre pensava.

Ambos os gêmeos se mantiveram em silêncio por um longo tempo, sendo o ponto de contato entre eles a única forma de certificar a presença um do outro, porque, além do silêncio, ambos fecharam os olhos para bloquear qualquer outra sensação além do calor e a conexão entre os dois.

— Eu não vou mais falar sobre isso, mas conversa comigo se quiser, tá? — Aaron se pronunciou primeiro.

— Defina  _ “isso” _ .

— Você sabe… Neil, suas coisas particulares…

Andrew assentiu explicitamente, sem querer ouvir mais qualquer coisa daquilo, se tinha que ser honesto. Aaron compreendeu e roçou os dedos uma única vez no braço do irmão antes de se afastar. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si ao deixar Andrew sozinho no quarto, preso com seus pensamentos que amaldiçoavam Neil Josten repetidas vezes, só porque ele podia.

_ Maldito seja Neil se acha que pode mexer com ele e sua rotina familiar assim. _

_~_

Andrew não acreditava em Deus, e ele não lembrava de nenhum momento em sua vida em que ele tenha sido minimamente religioso. Mas agora, nesse exato momento, ele estava chamando o nome de todas as divindades ou figuras religiosas que conseguia se lembrar enquanto xingava tudo o que via ao seu redor.

— Josten, eu juro, se você pisar no meu pé mais uma vez… — ele rosnou.

Neil sorriu diabolicamente e fez exatamente o que foi repreendido, pressionando seu tênis sobre o de Andrew.

— O quê? É assim que não é pra pisar? Desse jeito aqui? 

Ele gargalhou audivelmente quando Andrew o respondeu apenas com uma expressão dura e irritada.

Os dois estavam parados na posição onde haviam sido postos, e ainda não tinham feito nada que os colocasse efetivamente próximos um do outro, mas Neil não desperdiçou uma única oportunidade de colocar Andrew no limite. Ele  _ não tinha _ motivo para estar pisando no pé de Andrew, visto que eles nem sequer haviam começado a dançar, então era  _ óbvio _ que era inteiramente proposital e apenas para encher o saco do outro garoto.

Era o primeiro ensaio deles e Allison e Nicky estavam há muito tempo tentando organizar o posicionamento de cada par, obrigando todos a ficarem de pé enquanto eles analisavam a cena completa e modificavam algo sempre que consideravam adequado. Depois de muitas caretas e ameaças, Andrew e Neil conseguiram um posição consideravelmente ao fundo, o que, combinado com suas baixas estaturas, fazia eles ficarem escondidos por trás das outras pessoas. Era ideal.

— Você se importa se eu tocar em você? — Neil perguntou repentinamente.

Isso fez o corpo de Andrew saltar no lugar, e ele olhou com os olhos cerrados para o outro garoto.

— Quê?

— Ah, é que a quadrilha pode ser uma dança com bastante contato físico, e eu sei que isso te deixa desconfortável.

Andrew tem certeza que sentiu uma corda sendo amarrada e apertada dentro de seu peito. Felizmente ele era o gêmeo controlado, porque, se fosse como Aaron, provavelmente já estaria gritando agora.

— Como você sabe? — Andrew ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Eu apenas sou muito observador.

— Hum, isso é estranho, só pra você saber. 

— Tanto faz, chame do que quiser.

— Eu vou. E acho que é ok se você me tocar apenas da cintura pra cima.

Neil mordeu o lábio, apreensivo. — Nós podemos descobrir um jeito de fazer todos os passos sem se tocar de verdade nem um pouquinho, ou podemos desistir da dança completamente.

— Você ficaria sem nota. — Andrew o lembrou.

— E você também. Isso não é nada se, do contrário, eu teria que deixar alguém desconfortável ou, não sei, desencadear um gatilho ou coisa do tipo.

Andrew apenas assentiu. O que mais ele poderia fazer? Seu cérebro estava queimando completamente.

— Você tem algum limite? — ele perguntou.

Neil assentiu. — Meu tórax, apenas. Ombros, braços, pernas, rosto, cintura e todo o resto são ok.

— Por que eu tocaria suas pernas?

— Por que não?

— Tenho certeza que há uma série de motivos. — Andrew meneou a cabeça.

— Você  _ tem certeza que há _ ? — Neil estava sorrindo de maneira divertida enquanto erguia uma das sobrancelhas. — Eu gostaria de ouvir sobre esses famosos motivos.

Andrew revirou os olhos. — Não.

Neil deu de ombros e não insistiu mais no assunto, e Andrew estava  _ odiando _ isso. Porque _ isso _ fazia ele se sentir curioso e instigado a continuar conversando com aquele garoto, fazia ele sentir o sangue correndo de uma maneira completamente diferente e os pensamentos se desalinharem com qualquer gesto simples que partisse do outro. E tudo isso estava começando a ficar, realmente, desestruturante. 

— Você tem um sotaque engraçado, tenho certeza que veio de fora do país. Estou certo? — Neil voltou a falar, tirando Andrew de sua nuvem de pensamentos.

Por alguns minutos, eles apenas ficaram em silêncio enquanto Andrew cogitava se valia a pena responder ou engatar em qualquer interação com Neil.

— Sim, está. Eu nasci e morei por anos nos Estados Unidos.

— Ah, sério? Eu também.

Andrew o olhou suspeitosamente. —  _ Você? _

Neil sorriu. — Sim, por quê? Eu não pareço gringo o suficiente?

— Cala a boca, você sabe que não é isso. É só porque você parece muito com todos os outros brasileiros.

Neil olhou para os lados e, quando viu que as coisas permaneceriam paradas por mais tempo, sentou no chão de pernas cruzadas. Andrew ergueu uma sobrancelha mas fez o mesmo. Eles eram os únicos sentados no meio de várias pessoas se mantendo de pé, entretanto não se importaram com isso quando voltaram a conversar.

— Eu me mudei pra cá muito novo, deve ser por isso. Tinha cinco anos, se não me engano. — Neil explicou. — Então, eu cresci completamente entre brasileiros.

— Eu não vim pra cá até ter 10 anos, então…

— Isso significa que você fala inglês fluentemente, certo?

O olhar travesso no rosto de Neil deveria preocupar ou, no mínimo, alertar Andrew, mas ele apenas ficou divertido com isso.

— Você está correto. — disse, mudando para o inglês.

— Ótimo. — Neil também trocou o idioma. — Meu inglês é engraçado, eu acho? Comecei a aprender nos Estados Unidos, claro, mas quando me mudei pra cá tinha apenas meu tio, que é britânico, e alguns amigos brasileiros dele. Agora simplesmente é o que é.

De fato, Andrew podia perceber a bagunça de pronúncias e diferentes sotaques enquanto Neil falava. Não era engraçado, no entanto. Se muito, deveria ser um pouco encantador.

— Por que nós estamos falando em inglês, mesmo?

— Caso tenha esquecido, foi você quem começou. — Neil disse, apontando para Andrew. — Mas, enfim, eu ia fazer isso de qualquer forma. É muito legal pra fofocar, porque quase ninguém aqui sabe inglês.

— Eu conheço muita gente que sabe.

— Para de ser um estraga-prazeres.

— O quê? É a verdade.

— Ok, mas não estraga a mágica, sim? — Neil pediu. — É útil pra falar, por exemplo, como a coitada que faz dupla do seu irmão vai sofrer, porque ele não para de babar pela Katelyn.

Andrew deixou escapar um indício de risada antes de conseguir se reprimir, tentando manter a pose séria.

— Josten, você sabe que ele é meu irmão gêmeo, certo?

Neil arregalou os olhos e fingiu uma expressão exageradamente surpresa.

—  _ Sério? _ Eu nunca imaginaria, Jesus… — ele sorriu quando Andrew revirou os olhos. — Claro que eu sei, qual o seu ponto com essa pergunta?

— Você não fofoca pra alguém sobre o irmão gêmeo da pessoa. É, tipo, pedir pra ser dedurado.

— Você vai contar? — Neil deu um sorriso presunçoso. Andrew ficou em silêncio, e foi suficiente para ele. — Mas, sério, vai me dizer que você não tá vendo a cara de idiota dele enquanto olha pra Katelyn?

— Aaron sempre tem cara de idiota, nada novo.

Dessa vez Neil gargalhou, e o estômago de Andrew se revirou com o som. De uma forma boa, infelizmente.

— Ele é seu irmão  _ gêmeo _ .

— Infelizmente tem sido assim há quase dezesseis anos agora. — Andrew deu de ombros, e isso só fez Neil sorrir mais ainda. — Você não tem irmãos?

— Não… Esse tipo de coisa é meio difícil quando ambos os seus pais morrem quando você ainda é apenas uma criança.

— Merda.

— Não, tá tudo bem. Eles eram uns merdas, estou melhor com o meu tio.

— Posso me identificar com isso.

— Um brinde a todas as crianças de vida fodida por aí. — Neil fingiu que estava segurando uma taça e ergueu a mão.

Quando eles pararam em silêncio, Neil levou um dedo até a gola do moletom que estava usando e deu um puxão, como se estivesse sufocado por ela e precisasse aliviar um pouco. Só então Andrew percebeu o suor se formando nas partes visíveis do corpo do garoto e seu rosto vermelho de calor.

— É um exagero esse moletom grosso no meio desse calor, mesmo que seja início do inverno. Você deveria tirar antes de cozinhar. — ele disse.

Neil o olhou, descontente, e suspirou. Ele ergueu as pernas para apertá-las contra o peito e apoiou o queixo em cima de um dos joelhos.

— Não posso.

— Não pode? — Andrew se sentiu um papagaio ao repetir a frase.

— É. E não me sinto confortável em falar sobre isso nesse momento, então vou ficar te devendo essa.

— Tanto faz. Eu não estou te cobrando nenhuma explicação, só pra você saber.

O sorriso que Neil deu dessa vez foi um sorriso perdido em outros pensamentos e sentimentos, e ele inclinou o rosto apenas o suficiente para pressionar a bochecha contra o osso duro do joelho, olhando direto nos olhos de Andrew.

—  _ Eu sei. _ — foi o que saiu dos lábios curvados dele.

~

Renee e Andrew estavam na sorveteria depois de um treino surpreendentemente leve de boxe, e Andrew estava acabando com meio litro de milkshake de uma forma impressionante. Renee, por outro lado, tomava seu sundae pequeno lentamente.

— Diz pra mim de novo, o que é que você vai fazer nessa festa junina? — ele perguntou.

Renee sorriu. — Eu vou cuidar dos correios elegantes.

— Sim, eu lembro dessa parte. O que eu  _ não _ sei, no entanto, é  _ o que _ é isso.

— Ah, sim. É um tipo de brincadeira das festas juninas, onde você envia um bilhetinho ou, não sei, um presente para outra pessoa, seja de forma anônima ou não.

— Falhei em compreender qual sua função nisso tudo.

— Eu sou a responsável por entregar cada uma dessas coisas.

Andrew suspirou e franziu o nariz. — Parece cansativo. Me deu preguiça.

Renee deu de ombros e riu. Eles tomaram mais de seus sorvetes escutando apenas o barulho ambiente. Aquela sorveteria não era exatamente movimentada, por isso Andrew sempre concordava em ficar lá, ao invés de pedir e levar para casa. Fora eles dois e os funcionários, apenas uma família de cinco pessoas e um grupo de adolescentes, do qual um garoto não para de encarar Andrew fixamente, estavam no estabelecimento. Renee pigarreou um pouco antes de voltar a falar.

— Você vai participar da quadrilha, né? — perguntou.

— Infelizmente...

— E você tá ok com isso? — tinha um tom de apreensão na voz dela, e Andrew entendeu logo o que era.

Ao longo do tempo, Andrew descobriu que Renee havia criado algum tipo de afeição parental sobre ele, o que não era exatamente um incômodo porque, no fim das contas, ele também tinha algum tipo de afeição por ela (à maneira dele). A grande coisa era que Renee era mais velha (apenas um ano e dez meses), e isso a fez desenvolver, também, um instinto protetor. E era pior uma vez que ela sabia sobre  _ Drake _ .

Ela sabia sobre esse homem muitos anos mais velho que Andrew, que o havia abordado mais de uma vez quando ele tinha sete anos. Ela sabia como seu conforto havia sido arrancado dele quando Drake o pegou no colo e disse que ele era mais atraente do que muitos adultos, mas Andrew pensou que deveria estar tudo bem, porque aquele era apenas mais um professor da escola, então forçou as coisas a  _ estarem tudo bem _ . Ou quando Drake passou a mão pelo cabelo dele e sussurrou como deveria ser bom segurar aqueles fios claros entre os dedos, mas Andrew achou que não havia problema, porque a professora disse que elogios deveriam ser sempre aceitos e agradecidos, e ele imaginou que aquilo se aplicava mesmo que o elogio deixasse sua garganta apertada de uma forma que parecia muito com o que ele sentia quando sua mãe ainda estava viva. Mas Drake errou quando tentou tirar a roupa de Andrew pela primeira vez, porque ele era uma criança de sete anos que sabia poucas coisas, mas, definitivamente, sabia que não teria seu consentimento fisicamente violado novamente. Mesmo que dessa vez parecesse diferente de quando Tilda o fez (porque ela nunca o elogiou), Andrew sentia a mesma sensação esmagadora de estar sendo silenciado e intimidado. E, daquela vez, ele gritou. Quando Drake ficou visivelmente agitado, ele sabia que estava fazendo certo, então Andrew gritou mais. Ele contou tudo para Betsy quando ela pediu, mas na época ele não viu o problema em muitas das situações. Meses depois, Drake viria a ser preso por posse de pornografia infantil, e apenas anos depois Andrew viria a entender o que realmente aconteceu com ele.

Além de Aaron e Bee, Renee era a única outra pessoa a saber da história completa (Nicky sabia apenas fragmentos, e qualquer outra pessoa não saberia absolutamente nada), e, por isso, ela era extremamente cuidadosa com qualquer coisa que  _ minimamente _ representasse uma ameaça aos limites de Andrew.

— Tá tudo bem. Você sabe que eu não faria nada se não quisesse.

Renee procurou por algum sinal de receio no rosto dele, mas Andrew sabia que ela não acharia nada ali, porque era a verdade. A garota sorriu e o deu um olhar divertido.

— Então você _quer_ dançar essa quadrilha? Achei que fosse apenas uma aceitação relutante, mas _realmente_ _querer_ é uma coisa bem diferente…

Andrew suspirou. Ele se permitia ser mais honesto com Renee, de maneiras diferentes de como era com outras pessoas.

— Eu meio que vou dançar com o Josten? — ele disse, portanto.

—  _ Neil Josten? _ E você  _ não me disse _ isso antes?

Ela sabia. Foi a primeira a saber, na verdade, da mesma forma que Andrew foi o primeiro a saber sobre Allison.

— Eu estava meio ocupado tentando  _ assimilar _ isso. — ele revirou os olhos.

Renee gargalhou de uma forma que fez seus olhos se diminuírem.

— E como vai o processo até agora? — ela perguntou.

— Hum, bem ruim. Josten não para de ser  _ bom _ .

— Pode me mostrar como isso é ruim?

— Como eu vou odiar o idiota se ele não me dá motivos?

— Isso nunca parou você antes, o que mudou agora?

Andrew bufou, revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— Você  _ sabe _ o que mudou agora.

— Claro, certo. Talvez eu devesse acompanhar a Alli em algum ensaio, afinal... Imagino que vocês sejam adoráveis, dois pestinhas.

— Não faça isso.

Renee riu abertamente mais uma vez, e Andrew ficou olhando-a com uma expressão blasé no rosto. Ela fingiu que estava limpando lágrimas dos olhos para dramatizar um pouco, e Andrew revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

— Eu lembro como era super constrangedor com Allison no começo, qualquer coisa simples me fazia querer estar enterrada sete palmos abaixo da terra. — ela disse.

— Eu não sou dramático.

— Ah, mas você é, sim. Esqueceu que eu te conheço  _ de verdade _ ?

— Eu não sou _ tão _ dramático  _ assim _ .

— Melhor. — Renee assentiu em satisfação. — Enfim, no começo podia ser embaraçoso, mas, depois, conversar com ela era natural e confortável. Espero que você se sinta assim também.

— Eu não.

— Por quê?

— Não quero correr o risco, para o caso de, você sabe, ser uma via de mão única. — Andrew deu de ombros.

— Não vem com essa... Você me conta praticamente todos os diálogos que rolam entre vocês, e só o que eu vi até hoje foi flerte mascarado. Tenho um palpite muito forte sobre  _ as “mãos” _ dessa “via”. 

— Não vou escutar você.

_ Tarde demais _ , ele pensou, porém. Andrew já estava sentindo no peito o que ele sabia ser uma pontinha de esperança.

— Faça o que quiser, mas tenta fazer isso sendo um pouco mais ousado e retribuindo o flerte.

— Não existe possibilidade de escapar disso de maneira discreta, se der errado.

— Finge que é hétero, sei lá. — Renee deu de ombros.

— Sim, Renee, consigo ser muito hétero. Totalmente.

— Eu acreditaria. — ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Andrew fez uma careta abalada. —  _ Sério? _

Renee assentiu e apertou os lábios como se pedisse desculpas.

Eles terminaram os sorvetes e Andrew ficou feliz que não tocaram no assunto novamente, porque ele sabia que sua mente idiota ficaria ocupada mais tarde, cogitando a ideia de Renee.

~

_Kevin é um filho da puta._ Andrew estava de pé e encostado contra as arquibancadas da escola, do lado de fora da quadra, e a culpa era completamente de Kevin. Tudo começou quando, depois das aulas, ele veio com o discurso de _“minhas HQs novas chegaram, você quer ver?”_ para Andrew. Obviamente, não foi o suficiente. Não até ele dizer que Abby faria brownies e havia um pouco de sorvete sobrando do dia anterior. Foi aí que Andrew caiu que nem idiota.

Definitivamente tiveram brownies e sorvete, mas não foi só isso.

Quem quer que tenha dito que o cão é armado e bem articulado, essa pessoa com certeza estava falando de Kevin Day. O maldito  _ sabia _ que Bee estaria trabalhando, então a única maneira de Andrew ir era se Kevin o desse carona na ida e na volta. Até aí tudo bem; o problema surgiu quando ele  _ esqueceu _ de avisar que teria que ir ajudar o grupo de decoração da festa junina e, depois, tinha marcado uma pelada no campo perto da escola.

E, naturalmente, Andrew foi arrastado junto. Agora ele estava parado com as mãos no bolso enquanto esperava pelo fim da tortura.

Observando Kevin à distância (Andrew, _ com certeza _ , não estava fazendo careta e esperando que o outro notasse), finalmente fez sentido o motivo de ele ter escolhido participar da equipe de decoração quando, visivelmente, não tinha qualquer talento para isso; Jean estava sempre rodeando Kevin, seja para sussurrar algo no ouvido dele, provocá-lo travessamente com algum item de decoração ou apenas para observá-lo com um sorriso idiota no rosto, e não importava quantas vezes eles fossem chamados a atenção por isso, não adiantava nada. Andrew bufou e revirou os olhos para os dois idiotas.

— Eles são adoráveis, não são? — uma voz calma soou atrás dele.

Andrew franziu o cenho e virou abruptamente para ver quem era. Um garoto loiro, mais alto que ele e com um sorriso excessivamente radiante estava parado apenas alguns passos distante.

— Quem diabos é você? — ele perguntou.

— Meu nome é Jeremy, prazer em conhecer você.

Jeremy não ofereceu a mão, ele apenas sorriu mais ainda (deveria ser humanamente impossível) e acenou com a cabeça.

— Ah, então  _ você _ é  _ O Jeremy _ . — ao sinal de confusão do outro garoto, Andrew continuou falando: — Kevin fala de você. Com uma frequência maior do que eu gostaria.

— É muito bom saber disso. — ele falou e moveu seu olhar de volta para Kevin e Jean.

— Como você conseguiu entrar na escola? Pelo que ouvi você não estuda aqui.

— É verdade, não estudo. — Jeremy confirmou, e então abriu o casaco que estava usando, mostrando uma camisa de time por baixo, com a logomarca da escola em que eles estavam agora estampada na frente. — Foi fácil de entrar com isso. Kevin me deu, tem o nome e número dele atrás.

Andrew o olhou desinteressado e deu de ombros. Jeremy não tentou conversar além disso (embora parecesse tentado a tal), porque Andrew não deu nenhuma outra brecha. Eles esperaram em silêncio até Kevin e Jean finalmente serem liberados e irem na direção deles, ambos com sorrisos igualmente estúpidos. Eles cumprimentaram Jeremy com um beijo na bochecha cada, e Andrew achou aquilo ridículo.

— Se já acabaram, podemos ir logo? — ele resmungou.

Kevin revirou os olhos. — Claro, vai na frente.

E Andrew realmente o fez. Ele não queria prolongar aquilo por mais nem um segundo. E como ele lembrava facilmente por onde seguir para chegar até o campo, mesmo quando saíram da escola, foi ele quem continuou na liderança.

No meio do caminho, Jeremy se rendeu ao calor e tirou o casaco que estava usando, dando a Kevin a primeira visão do garoto usando a camisa com seu nome e número, ao que ele reagiu gaguejando algumas vezes e suspirando pesadamente antes de sussurrar muitos elogios para Jeremy.  _ Narcisista do caralho _ , Andrew pensou.

Quando estavam quase chegando, ele viu um carrinho de sorvete passando e decidiu que queria comprar um picolé, independente do quanto Kevin reclamasse que eles iriam se atrasar. No fim das contas acabou comprando dois e torceu imensamente para que o segundo não derretesse completamente.

Os quatro garotos entraram no campo e Kevin se despediu correndo porque ainda tinha que se trocar. Jean, Jeremy e Andrew foram para as arquibancadas (que tinham algumas pessoas espalhadas) e sentaram em um lugar bem ao meio. Enquanto os outros dois conversavam e trocavam risadinhas, Andrew voltou a se concentrar em seu picolé, tentando acabá-lo o mais rápido possível para não dar tempo de derreter o segundo.

— Jesus Cristo, o que esse pobre picolé fez pra você?

Assim que ouviu a voz, Andrew revirou os olhos, porque essa era a segunda vez no dia que alguma pessoa aleatória se achava suficientemente no direito de falar com ele do nada, e isso estava começando a irritar um pouco. Quando ele virou, no entanto, era Neil quem estava parado ao seu lado.

— O quê? — Andrew perguntou, tentando soar confuso e indiferente ao mesmo tempo. Provavelmente falhou.

— Você tá, tipo, assassinando o picolé como se fosse uma maratona. Tá até mordendo com os dentes da frente. Porra, como você consegue?

Andrew franziu o cenho. — Você  _ não _ consegue?

— Não, dói pra cacete. Até  _ ver _ você fazendo isso tá me dando agonia. — Neil retorceu o rosto em uma careta, o que fez Andrew sorrir e morder mais uma vez em resposta. Neil caiu no banco ao lado dele com um suspiro pesado. — De quem é esse outro que você tá guardando?

Ele apontou pra o outro picolé, e Andrew foi rápido em cobri-lo de maneira protetora.

— É meu. Comprei ali fora, se você quiser pode ir lá.

Neil sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Eu não queria, obrigado.

O sorriso logo desvaneceu do rosto dele, e ele suspirou pesadamente mais uma vez, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e enfiando o rosto nas mãos. Alguns segundos o observando levaram Andrew a perceber que ele parecia estar respirando com certo esforço, e permaneceu dessa forma por um bom tempo.

— Se você tá com raiva por causa do picolé, saiba que eu não divido doces com ninguém.

Neil fez um barulho que deveria ser uma risada, mas soou sem humor.

— Não é isso. — disse, sem levantar o rosto das mãos.

Andrew não falou mais nada, pelo menos não de primeira, mas após alguns segundos observando o outro garoto ele,  _ surpreendentemente _ , se sentiu compelido a perguntar:

— Você tá ok?

Neil ficou em silêncio e tomou mais alguns fôlegos profundos antes de virar o rosto para Andrew, mantendo a bochecha ainda pressionada nas mãos.

— Hoje não é um dia bom. — ele disse, e olhou ao redor. Mesmo depois de se certificar que eles estavam relativamente afastados, exceto por Jean e Jeremy, ele ainda mudou para o inglês e falou baixo. — Você já ouviu falar em disforia de gênero?

— Sim. — Andrew respondeu brevemente, e voltou a terminar o picolé. Estava quase no fim.

— É, hoje tá sendo bem merda por isso. E eu meio que tô usando algumas ataduras elásticas e isso meio que não é recomendado mas eu meio que não sabia mais o que fazer.

Andrew não precisou pensar no porquê das ataduras, não é como se ele vivesse com a cabeça enfiada em um buraco.

— Não tem, tipo, uma peça específica pra isso? — ele perguntou.

— Acho que você quer dizer um  _ binder _ ? É, existe especificamente pra isso, mas eu não tenho um.  _ Yay!  _ — Neil suspirou mais uma vez. Andrew estava olhando para ele com curiosidade, mas não perguntou nada que não sabia se seria bem recebido. De toda forma, Neil voltou a falar. — Eu não sei onde diabos vende isso por aqui, e meu tio não confia em comprar coisas pela internet.

Ele deu de ombros e respirou com dificuldade mais uma vez. Andrew aproximou as mãos com cuidado, e Neil assentiu quando percebeu o movimento e a pergunta implícita. Ele ergueu o corpo de Neil com cuidado e o ajustou em uma posição ereta.

— Não fica encolhido se você tá com dificuldade de respirar, vai ser pior ainda. — Andrew ficou surpreso com quão leve sua voz soou. — Sinta-se livre se quiser falar mais sobre como está se sentindo.

Neil ficou imóvel na mesma posição, piscando algumas vezes e olhando para o nada, parecendo, de repente, afetado por algo. Ele se recuperou rápido, no entanto.

— É o mesmo de sempre, eu quero gritar e chorar e surtar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não é menos mal que das outras vezes, mas agora meio que já tô acostumado? É uma merda, mas é uma merda que sou obrigado a conviver, então não me restam muitas opções além de aceitar calado.

— Não deveria ser assim. — Andrew deu de ombros.

— Realmente não deveria. — Neil deu um sorriso muito pequeno, mas ainda estava lá. — Escuta, eu não tô com meu celular aqui, então você pode anotar meu número aí e depois me mandar mensagem?

O fôlego de Andrew se esvaiu de uma vez, e ele apertou o palito de madeira (agora vazio) com força em sua mão. Ele cerrou os olhos mas puxou o celular do bolso, de qualquer forma. Neil disse o número e ele acompanhou com o teclado do aparelho. Assim que terminou, Neil levantou do banco se despedindo e dizendo que precisava ir porque a partida ia começar, entretanto, antes que ele virasse de costas, Andrew estendeu o segundo picolé que tinha comprado. Neil olhou de volta com um sorriso e uma pergunta.

— Pensei que você não dividia?

— Agora está derretendo, de toda forma. — Andrew respondeu, e deu de ombros.

O outro garoto pegou e fez uma saudação com dois dedos sobre a testa antes de se afastar.

Talvez o interesse de Andrew no jogo tenha subido minimamente quando ele viu Neil correndo incansavelmente pelo campo, vestindo a camisa de número dez e sorrindo abertamente a cada vez que conseguia chutar a bola no gol ou fazer um passe bem sucedido. Mas isso ninguém precisava saber.

~

Na semana seguinte, as coisas para a organização da festa junina ficaram mais corridas, porque o evento seria no dia doze de junho e o prazo estava cada vez mais curto. Dessa forma, algumas outras pessoas estavam sendo convidadas para ajudar na decoração também, que estava sendo totalmente feita à mão.

Andrew não foi uma dessas pessoas, mas, infelizmente, ele era primo de um dos principais organizadores da coisa toda, o que garantiu a ele vaga na confusão de qualquer forma.

Pra completar, ele disse isso pra Neil (uma vez que agora eles trocavam mensagens com frequência) e foi respondido com um meme estranho e uma mensagem curta, “acho que tô livre no dia e posso ir com você”.

E ele não estava brincando, porque agora Andrew estava observando enquanto Neil, vestindo uma camisa incrivelmente folgada e uma bermuda, caminhava na direção dele. Aaron também o viu, e lançou um olhar desacreditado para Andrew.

— Cara, Allison disse que algumas pessoas tem que sair pra distribuir panfletos sobre o evento e eu coloquei nosso nome, anda logo. — Neil chamou Andrew.

— Você colocou  _ nosso _ nome? Sem me perguntar?

— É, desculpa, é que nós somos uma dupla, incrível, por sinal, e eu achei que faria um trabalho melhor com você lá pra encher o meu saco. Vem, a gente não pode demorar.

Enquanto levantava do chão da quadra para segui-lo, Andrew deixou escapar o suspiro descontente mais dramático e enfático da vida, e ouviu a risada de Aaron atrás de si, ao que ele apenas respondeu com o dedo do meio sem se virar.

Eles receberam alguns panfletos na saída e a ordem de só voltar quando tivessem distribuído todos eles. Andrew enfiava bruscamente um papel na mão de cada pessoa que passava enquanto Neil fazia a parte de  _ falar _ . Os dois se afastaram da escola e tentaram uma área mais movimentada da rua.

Enquanto caminhavam, Neil conversava animadamente sobre todas as viagens que já fez, e Andrew descobriu que ele é um grande entusiasta de viagens de carro.

— Se nós estivéssemos nos Estados Unidos, você já poderia dirigir no final desse ano, e é claro que eu me aproveitaria disso e faria você me levar para as cidades vizinhas por nenhum motivo além de cair um pouco na estrada. — ele disse.

— E se eu dissesse  _ não _ ?

— Então nós não iríamos. — Neil respondeu, mas logo sorriu de canto e ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Mas eu sei que você não diria  _ não _ .

— Isso é presunçoso demais até pra você, Josten.

— Pode ser, mas eu sei que estou certo.

E Andrew revirou os olhos. Porque,  _ porra _ , o idiota, realmente, estava certo.

Com Andrew praticamente obrigando os passantes a pegarem um panfleto, eles acabaram muito mais rápido do que o esperado, e enquanto ele estava ansioso para voltar logo para o ambiente fechado (e bem menos ensolarado) da escola, Neil insistiu que eles fossem em uma sorveteria por perto. Quem era Andrew para negar sorvete, afinal?

Felizmente para ambos, o interior do lugar era climatizado, então eles decidiram pegar a primeira mesa vazia que viram na loja.

— Quer dividir uma taça? — Neil perguntou, apontando para algo no cardápio.

— Eu não divido doces.

Neil o deu um olhar nada impressionado, mas não insistiu. No fim, optaram por um único sabor no copinho e um big sundae com calda de morango e chocolate e gotas de chocolate por cima.

— Você, realmente, pediu só uma bola de sorvete? Tipo,  _ só isso _ ? Nem calda? — Andrew estava indignado.

— Sim.

— Isso é assustador. Kevin deve adorar você.

Neil fez uma expressão pensativa por alguns segundos. — É… Acho que a gente se dá bem. 

Eles receberam ambos os pedidos juntos, e Andrew não sentiu nem um pingo de remorso ao ver seu sorvete monstruoso ao lado do minúsculo de Neil.

— Acho que estou seguro em supor que você gosta muito de doce, certo?

— É, é meio óbvio. — Andrew deu de ombros.

Eles comeram enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos genéricos, como por que Neil era tão obcecado por futebol ( _ “porque é calmante; a adrenalina, o suor, a velocidade e a competição,” _ ele disse, mas Andrew falhou em ver a calmaria em qualquer uma dessas coisas), ou como uma vez Betsy tentou dar um hamster para Nicky sem avisar a nenhum dos gêmeos, e Aaron o colocou no jardim achando que era um rato (“ _ ratos e hamsters são muito diferentes, _ ” Neil queixou, ao que Andrew respondeu com um simples “ _ Aaron é burro hoje, não subestime a capacidade dele de ser ainda mais burro aos onze anos de idade _ ”).

Em algum momento, Andrew sentiu algo macio passando pelas suas pernas e encontrou um gato preto com uma coloração cinza em algumas partes de seu pelo se esfregando por ele. Neil viu o bicho ao mesmo tempo, resultando em um sorriso afetuoso se expandindo pelos lábios-vermelhos-graças-ao-sorvete dele.

— Você acha que ele tem dono? — ele perguntou.

Andrew já estava se abaixando lentamente na cadeira para passar a mão suavemente no pelo animal, que ronronou com o gesto.

— Talvez. Se ele está aqui dentro, provavelmente pertence aos donos ou algo do tipo.

Neil assentiu e observou com olhos bastante atentos o cuidado extremo que Andrew estava tendo com o gato, até ele conseguir pegar o bicho e colocá-lo deitado sobre o seu colo. Neil teve certeza de que seu intestino estava se enrolando no estômago e apertando  _ muito _ forte, porque ele não conseguia pensar em outra explicação para o súbito sentimento quente e avassalador dentro dele. Ou, melhor dizendo, ele conseguia, sim, pensar em algo, mas não queria admitir aquilo para si.

Andrew ergueu o olhar para o outro garoto e indicou o gato para ele, deixando algum espaço para que ambos pudessem se aproximar e afagar o pêlo macio. Neil puxou sua cadeira até o lado de Andrew, devagar para não assustar o bicho que estava quieto, em uma posição que facilitou que ele acariciasse a cabeça do animal, mas, também, fez com que os ombros dos dois meninos se tocassem suavemente.

Neil engoliu em seco enquanto tentava se manter calmo e fingir que nada demais estava acontecendo, mas seu corpo o traiu explicitamente e fez cada ponto da pele dele formigar, especialmente onde ele e Andrew estavam se alcançando, no ombro.

— Como você acha que ela se chama? — Andrew perguntou, com uma voz doce e baixa que Neil nunca tinha ouvido dele antes.

— Eu... — ele engoliu em seco. — Eu não sei. Como você sabe que é fêmea?

— Não tenho 100% de certeza, mas o formato da cabeça é menor e o rabo é muito cheio, o que geralmente são características das fêmeas.

— Oh… Não sei, talvez ela se chame Casquinha? — Neil deu de ombros,

Andrew franziu o cenho para ele. — Realmente espero que não, porque esse nome é horrível.

Neil sorriu e esfregou por trás das orelhas da suposta gata, e ela ronronou com o toque. Eles perderam a noção do tempo que ficaram apenas sorrindo e a mimando, até que uma mulher alta com o cabelo completamente trançado se aproximou e riu da cena.

— Eu não posso desviar os olhos dessa gata por dois minutos que ela já sai procurando por atenção. — a mulher disse.

Os dois garotos ergueram o rosto e olharam para ela.

— Ela é sua? — Neil perguntou.

— Na verdade a Canela fica por aqui, e nós nos revezamos para cuidar dela. Os funcionários e os donos desse estabelecimento, digo.

— Canela?

— É o nome dela. — a mulher explicou, e Neil mordeu um sorriso enquanto Andrew fez uma careta. — Preciso admitir que é surpreendente que ela não tenha arranhado ou atacado vocês, ela é uma gata bem desconfiada.

— Pareceu ok pra mim. — Andrew deu de ombros.

Ele entregou a bola de pêlos para a mulher relutantemente, e, após espanar as mãos na calça, voltou a tomar seu sundae. Mesmo quando ela se afastou carregando a gata consigo, Neil não se mexeu para voltar a cadeira para onde estava antes, e continuou o sorvete que agora estava parcialmente derretido. Dessa vez o silêncio que os cobriu foi constrangedor, e Neil sentiu as próprias bochechas esquentarem.

— Então… hum… você tá ocupado hoje? — ele perguntou.

— Quer dizer, além de ter que voltar pra escola e ajudar nas atividades infernais? Acho que não.

— Ótimo. Meu tio me deu esse jogo novo,  _ Borderlands: The Handsome Collection _ , e você podia ir lá em casa pra gente jogar.

Por estarem tão próximos, Andrew temeu que Neil percebesse a maneira como o corpo inteiro dele ficou imóvel de uma vez e o coração dele saltou para todos os cantos possíveis e impossíveis. Ele pigarreou para tentar falar tranquilamente.

— Acho que nós podemos marcar algum dia.

— Hoje.

— Não é, tipo, em cima da hora?

— Por quê? Você não pode?

Andrew abriu a boca pra falar, mas se calou antes mesmo de começar. Ele não tinha como protestar.

— Bom, na verdade eu posso. Não tenho nada pra  _ varrer _ mesmo… — ele disse, dando de ombros.

Neil explodiu em risadas, e Andrew ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ele, totalmente confuso. O garoto precisou de alguns segundos para se acalmar de sua onda de riso.

— Você não tem nada pra  _ varrer _ ? — ele perguntou, ainda rindo um pouco.

— O que tem?

— Acho que você falou a palavra errada. O que quis dizer?

Andrew parou para pensar e não conseguiu lembrar da palavra que queria dizer, pelo menos não em português.

— Qual a tradução de “ _ do _ ”?

—  _ Fazer _ ?

— Sim, isso. Não seja idiota, Josten, eu tive bem menos tempo pra me habituar a esse idioma do que você.

Neil riu novamente. — Certo, assim faz mais sentido. Então você vai me dar a honra de sua presença na minha doce residência pra jogar vídeo game? 

— É, pode ser.

Isso arrancou um sorriso dos lábios de Neil, e ele assentiu em satisfação. Eles não demoraram para terminar os sorvetes, e logo estavam caminhando de volta para a escola. Nicky pareceu satisfeito que eles conseguiram distribuir todos os panfletos, e não comentou nada sobre a demora, logo direcionando os dois para onde outras pessoas estavam trabalhando em recortes e colagens de diversos papéis, tecidos, fitas, plásticos e outros materiais. Aaron, no entanto, perguntou onde eles estavam assim que avistou o irmão gêmeo se aproximando.

— A gente foi comer o cu de curioso. Já ouviu essa expressão brasileira? — surpreendentemente, foi Neil quem respondeu.

Não, Aaron nunca tinha ouvido, mas não precisou de muito esforço para entender, e a careta no rosto dele provou isso. Andrew deixou escapar uma risada curta antes de cobrir a boca com a mão.

Alguns minutos depois, Neil acabou com um recipiente de cola isopor nas mãos e vários recortes para juntar em um mural enorme de papelão, enquanto Andrew portava uma pistola de cola quente recém-desligada que agora ele estava usando para perseguir Aaron e ameaçá-lo. Neil riu tanto que deixou a cabeça cair pra trás, e isso o fez perder o equilíbrio e ter que lutar para não cair, derrubar a cola e espalhar pelo mural quase concluído. No fim não ficou muito melhor, porque Neil caiu no chão de toda forma, e a cola escapou quase completamente da embalagem para a camisa dele. Ele levou a mão até a poça grudenta no meio do abdômen e arregalou os olhos.

— Que porra é essa? Eu tô sangrando? — a voz de Neil beirava o desespero.

Aaron revirou os olhos. — Claro que não, idiota.

Neil se ergueu pelos cotovelos e olhou para baixo para analisar o dano. Quando ele apertou os dedos pegajosos e fez um careta de nojo, foi aí que Andrew não conseguiu mais aguentar e explodiu em gargalhada. Ele teve que dobrar o corpo e apoiar uma das mãos no joelho enquanto passava a outra pela barriga, em uma tentativa completamente falha de aliviar a dor no estômago em consequência da risada.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu parar e respirar, a primeira coisa que viu foi Aaron o olhando com o cenho franzido e Neil com uma expressão de completa adoração no rosto (olhos brilhantes, boca aberta e tudo).

— Parabéns, Josten, você conseguiu parecer  _ ainda mais  _ idiota. — Andrew disse.

Neil revirou os olhos e deu a língua para ele. Andrew ficou parado a fim de fingir que suas bochechas não estavam corando.

— É melhor você lavar isso logo. — Aaron se intrometeu. Só então Neil pareceu lembrar do acidente em sua roupa, e assentiu ferozmente enquanto levantava e corria rápido na direção dos banheiros. — Cuidado, você tá deixando um pouco de viadagem transparecer.

Andrew precisou de alguns segundos para raciocinar que Aaron tinha falado aquilo pra  _ ele _ , e mais alguns segundos para pegar a pistola de cola quente novamente e apertar o gatilho sobre o braço do irmão. Felizmente o conteúdo não estava quente pra machucar e derretido o suficiente pra sair sem dificuldade e grudar nos pelos do braço de Aaron, que o xingou de algumas coisas antes de sair pisando forte e bufando.

~

A casa de Neil tinha apenas um andar e muito espaço, tanto na parte aberta quanto no interior da casa. Era uma construção bem planejada e agradável, concentrada, principalmente, no uso de diferentes madeiras claras. Assim que atravessaram o portão, Andrew se viu em um jardim vivo e cheio de diferentes plantas o rodeando por todos os lados. Era um lugar bonito, ele precisava admitir.

Depois da longa porta principal, havia uma sala grande e organizada com uma mesa de jantar no canto próximo à cozinha anexa, e Andrew estava perdido observando os quadros, mobílias e plantas pequenas que decoravam o ambiente.

— Stuart? — Neil chamou, alto e ecoando pela casa.

Eles esperaram por uma resposta. 

— Tô indo aí em alguns minutos, Neil. — uma voz grave respondeu de algum lugar no fim do corredor que levava aos quartos.

Neil deu de ombros e acenou com a cabeça na direção da cozinha para que Andrew o seguisse.

— Acho que tem algum pacote de pão de queijo por aqui, você já comeu alguma vez?

Andrew balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Bee disse que pão  _ de _ queijo é diferente de pão  _ com _ queijo, e eu nunca comi o primeiro.

— Então pão de queijo será. — Neil disse, e puxou um saco do congelador e o deixou sobre a mesa enquanto procurava por algo em outro armário que deveria ser de panelas (a julgar pelo barulho). — Seria mais gostoso se fosse feito em casa ao invés de industrializado e congelado, mas é o que temos pra hoje. E é bom mesmo assim.

Ele pegou uma forma, abriu a embalagem e espalhou o conteúdo pelo recipiente retangular antiaderente. Assim que terminou de ligar o forno e colocar dentro, um homem apareceu na entrada da cozinha e sorriu para Neil antes de perceber a presença de Andrew e erguer uma sobrancelha.

O homem não era muito alto, tinha o cabelo escuro e bem aparado nas laterais, um corpo magro porém definido e, provavelmente, conseguia ser muito charmoso se quisesse. Olhando com muita atenção, ele tinha os traços finos como os de Neil, mas as semelhanças entre os dois acabavam por aí.

— Tio, esse é o Andrew. Andrew, esse é meu tio e guardião, Stuart. — Neil apresentou.

— Você já mencionou esse amigo alguma vez? Não me lembro. — Stuart inclinou a cabeça e voltou o olhar para o sobrinho.

— Acredito que sim, então provavelmente você está ficando velho e com problemas de memória.

— Nem brinca com isso. — o homem suspirou. — Você deveria ter me ligado, eu teria ido buscar vocês na escola.

— Caminhar é bom e a caminhada foi bem curta, nada a temer.

— Eu teria apreciado a carona, na verdade. — Andrew disse. — Prefiro aproveitar qualquer chance de ficar quieto.

Stuart riu. — Sim, às vezes é meio difícil acompanhar esse baixinho aí.

Neil bufou e revirou os olhos, pulando para sentar em cima do balcão.

— Tô fazendo pão de queijo pra a gente comer enquanto joga aquele jogo novo que você me deu, vai querer que eu deixe alguns pra você? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, quero. — Stuart assentiu e cruzou os braços. — E mantenha a porta do quarto aberta. Entendido?

Neil resmungou alguma coisa enquanto ficava completamente vermelho, do rosto ao pescoço. Andrew engoliu em seco quando as palavras, finalmente, o atingiram, e a cabeça dele entrou em curto-circuito.

_ Ele realmente quis dizer o que pareceu? Por que ele estava supondo isso com Andrew? Ele estava supondo isso  _ _ especificamente _ _ com Andrew? Isso deveria significar que Neil gosta de garotos, certo? _

Stuart virou de costas e os deixou sozinhos na cozinha sem dizer mais uma palavra. O forno apitou poucos minutos depois e Neil desceu do balcão para colocar uma luva de pano e tirar a forma de lá. Se o gosto fosse tão agradável quanto o cheiro, Andrew já estava satisfeito.

O quarto de Neil ficava no fim do corredor, e eles entraram no cômodo com uma tigela cheia de pães de queijo e dois copos grandes de refrigerante. Ignorando o tio completamente, Neil fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele colocou o que tinha nas mãos sobre a escrivaninha e foi ligar a televisão. Enquanto isso, Andrew observava cada parte do quarto, o espaço pessoal de Neil. Havia pôsteres nas paredes, fotos de paisagens e capas de filmes e músicas. Na estante mal haviam livros e, sim, troféus e medalhas de campeonatos de futebol. Na mesinha ao lado da cama tinha um dispositivo de música, e Andrew se pegou curioso para descobrir o que Neil gosta de escutar.

— Quer ligar a música? — Neil perguntou, e Andrew xingou o miserável por invasão aos pensamentos dele.

— Se você quiser…

Ele sorriu diabolicamente, e aquilo era um péssimo sinal.

— Minha casa, minhas regras.  _ Eu  _ vou escolher a música.

Andrew deu de ombros e se jogou no puff de frente para a televisão, que agora estava ligada. Quando as primeiras notas da  [ música ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuQy4PReiSM) ecoaram pelo cômodo, ele reconheceu o tipo de ritmo (mais do que gostaria) e revirou os olhos.

— Eu não imaginava que você escuta esse tipo de música. — disse, virando completamente para o outro garoto e o encarando.

Neil sorriu e se moveu lentamente pelo quarto, enquanto fingia que não tinha ouvido ele e dançava de olhos fechados no ritmo da música que estava passando.

— O quê? Você quer dizer que não imaginava que eu escuto  _ sertanejo _ ?.

— Exatamente. 

Neil riu e deu de ombros. — Todos temos  _ guilty pleasures _ .

Ele agarrou o controle da TV e o ergueu como se fosse um microfone, cantando a plenos pulmões um trecho da música,  _ “ _ _ Meu orgulho caiu quando subiu o álcool, aí deu ruim pra mim. E, pra piorar, tá tocando um modão de arrastar o chifre no asfalto _ _ ”. _

Andrew revirou os olhos, mas teve que cobrir a boca com a mão, porque estava prestes a explodir em risadas, e essa era a última coisa que ele precisava agora. Neil continuou alternando entre berrar a letra e rir de si mesmo, enquanto Andrew apenas negava continuamente com a cabeça, um sinal  obviamente falso de desapontamento.

— Me deixa escolher a música, aí sim você vai ver qualidade.

—  _ Isso aqui _ é qualidade. — Neil ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma divertida.

— Assim você diz, né…

— Exato. E a minha voz é a voz de Deus.

Andrew fez uma careta. — Errou, tenta de novo.

Neil sorriu e cantou ainda mais alto enquanto se aproximava de Andrew, dançando e sendo o idiota miserável que ele era. Porque Andrew estava se sentindo caridoso, ele tolerou até a metade da música antes de interferir novamente.

— Nós não íamos jogar, Jost—

— _Tô tentando te esquecer, mas meu coração não entende…_ — Neil o interrompeu, cantando por cima da voz de Andrew.

— Para com iss—

— _...de novo, eu fechando esse bar, afogando a saudade num querosene._ — ele fingiu que não ouviu.

— Neil, porr—

— Bora lá, todo mundo! — jogou os braços pra cima e balançou de um lado para o outro. — _ Vou beijando esse copo, abraçando as garrafas, solidão é companheira nesse risca faca... _

Andrew fechou a cara, cruzou os braços e afundou no puff que estava sentado (sem mencionar o bico que fez involuntariamente). Neil gargalhou e abaixou o volume da música.

— Não seja birrento. — ele disse, arrastando as palavras e imitando o bico de Andrew.

— Eu esqueci o que essa palavra significa.

— Hum, acho que o mais próximo em inglês seria  _ brat _ .  _ Don’t be such a brat _ .

— Vai se foder. — Andrew revirou os olhos.

— Ok, mas só mais tarde. — Neil sorriu todo inocente. — Como eu sou o melhor anfitrião que há, vou deixar você conectar o seu celular e colocar música, justo?

— Uau. Justo como era Jesus. — o sarcasmo era óbvio.

— E eu aceito ouvir novos tipos de música, diferente de  _ certas pessoas _ … Sem citar nomes, claro.

— Você é um merdinha, Josten.

Quando eles, finalmente, conectaram o  _ bluetooth _ de Andrew ao aparelho de som — e uma música de  [ _ Depeche Mode _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhnrrLxQEVQ) ecoou pelo quarto —, Neil sentou no outro puff e abriu o jogo enquanto explicava para Andrew como era a mecânica básica das partidas. Eles socaram alguns pães de queijo na boca e esperaram a tela carregar.

Em algum momento, ainda com a boca cheia, Andrew disse que tinha gostado do pão de queijo. Neil, também com a boca cheia, respondeu que a culinária brasileira não falha.

— Acho que posso citar com facilidade algumas vezes em que, sim, ela falha. — Andrew disse, depois de engolir a comida que estava mastigando.

— Cala a boca que você é estadunidense, lá nem tem culinária.

—  _ É claro que tem _ . E você é estadunidense também.

— Disse a putinha.

— Que porra? — Andrew arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho ao mesmo tempo.

— É meme, cara. — Neil riu abertamente. — E eu me mudei pra cá enquanto era muito pequeno, não é como se tivesse tido tempo para absorver a cultura de lá.

— Você ainda é pequeno.

—  _ Ha _ , olha quem fala.

Andrew ficou em silêncio, e Neil riu e comemorou como se fosse uma vitória. Logo a única conversa entre eles passou a ser os berros durante a partida do jogo. Andrew se mostrou incrivelmente bom em atirar, e Neil era quase profissional em se assustar e quase voar de nervosismo sempre que entrava em uma troca de tiros. Depois de muitos minutos percorrendo o mapa, Andrew pausou o jogo pelo bem da sanidade de Neil e deixou ele se acalmar enquanto comiam mais pão de queijo e tomavam refrigerante.

O silêncio deveria estar realmente desesperador, porque, a fim de o evitar, Andrew se pegou dizendo:

— Minha “mãe” era uma merda. — e Neil ficou completamente imóvel com a mão no meio do caminho para a boca. — Ela costumava bater na gente. Tipo, pra caralho.

Neil engoliu em seco. — Foi por isso que vocês vieram pra cá?

— É, basicamente. Betsy conseguiu nossa guarda, depois a de Nicky, e aí nós viemos.

— Espero que essa mulher esteja morta agora, se não eu mesmo vou ter que ir acertar as contas com ela. Desculpe se isso soa rude.

— Eu mesmo penso isso às vezes… Mas ela está morta. Overdose há dez anos atrás.

Neil assentiu lentamente. — Essa Betsy, que você disse, ela é boa?

Os olhos de Andrew brilharam e ele sabia que sua boca estava se repuxando em um sorriso de canto.

— Ela é incrível, eu não poderia ter pedido uma guardiã melhor.

Com isso, Neil sorriu satisfeito e disse que já estava pronto para voltar a jogar. E foi apenas isso que eles fizeram pelo resto da tarde inteira. E o coração estúpido de Andrew não conseguiu desacelerar nem por um segundo enquanto ele estava tão próximo e sozinho com Neil.

Nada aconteceu antes que ele fosse para casa, no entanto.

~

Eles tiveram mais alguns ensaios da dança ao longo das semanas, e cada vez mais Andrew não conseguia parar de se perguntar em que merda ele havia se metido.

Mais ainda, ele não parava de se perguntar quão  _ louco _ ele poderia estar ficando.

A situação é a seguinte: Andrew não sabia antes que a quadrilha, tal como a maioria das outras danças brasileiras, pode ter uma coreografia repleta de toques e invasão ao espaço íntimo das pessoas envolvidas. Não é necessário muito esforço para entender que ele odiou de primeira.

_ Entretanto. _

Havia Neil.

Da primeira vez que apresentaram a coreografia completa no ensaio, Neil sorriu e explicou que aquela dança agarrada se chamava  _ forró _ e era bastante popular no Brasil, logo antes de sorrir calmamente para Andrew e dizer que eles não precisavam fazer aquilo e estava tudo bem, que o problema seria de quem decidisse reclamar. ( _ “Nós somos baixinhos, se alguém falar merda a gente morde o calcanhar,”  _ Neil havia dito.)

_ E aí é que tá _ . Andrew  _ queria _ . Ele  _ queria _ dançar,  _ com Neil _ . Porque todas as vezes que eles estavam próximos, todas as vezes que eles estavam ensaiando, Andrew só conseguia pensar em como seria calorosa a sensação dos braços de Neil ao redor dele. Todas as vezes que ele via Neil sorrindo ou olhando perdido para o nada (algo que, Andrew percebeu, ele fazia com bastante frequência, parecendo estar constantemente perdido nos próprios pensamentos), tudo o que ele queria era saber como seria olhar a profundidade dos olhos azuis de Neil de perto.

Ele  _ queria _ .

Mas não conseguia.

Porque,  _ merda _ , ele achou que isso nunca aconteceria com uma pessoa como ele, mas agora todos os caminhos levavam para o mesmo destino: Andrew estava fodidamente apaixonado por aquele garoto idiota, babaca, sorridente e maravilhoso do caralho. Ou, para os leigos,  _ Neil Josten _ . Ele tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se ele se deixasse aproximar demais, ele tinha medo que Neil  _ veria. _

Mas hoje era diferente. Hoje era o último ensaio antes do evento, e por algum motivo, que Andrew não sabia exatamente, ele estava disposto a  _ querer _ e  _ permitir _ . Então, dessa vez, quando Neil tentou se afastar no momento em que eles eram supostos para segurarem as mãos um do outro, com o corpo de Andrew pressionado contra as costas de Neil, e fazer uma série de giros antes de inverterem as posições, Andrew não deixou ele se afastar, e pediu o consentimento dele para fazer como deveriam. Foi impossível perder a forma como as bochechas de Neil ficaram coradas e combinaram com o cabelo castanho avermelhado dele, ou como seus olhos azuis profundos saltaram e brilharam antes que ele assentisse vorazmente.

Então eles dançaram, juntos dessa vez. E Andrew se sentiu confortável.

Até que eles se separaram, com o rubor ainda tomando conta das bochechas de Neil (e Andrew achava que, talvez, as dele estivessem da mesma forma), e se encararam por um longo tempo após terminar a coreografia ensaiada.

— Ah, hum… Obrigado por… confiar em mim. — Neil foi o primeiro a falar.

Andrew assentiu, sem saber o que mais fazer.

Era por volta das dez da manhã, Andrew estava bastante suado (embora ele desconfiasse que parte do motivo era a presença de Neil, não apenas o calor) e ele não queria nada mais do que ir para casa e dormir. Entretanto, no momento, visto que eles teriam que dançar uma última vez antes de serem liberados, tudo o que Andrew conseguia pensar era que se chegasse perto de Neil mais uma vez, ele provavelmente explodiria em dois mil pedaços.

Por isso foi incrivelmente mais difícil quando eles fizeram isso de novo, e Andrew sabia, _ele simplesmente sabia_ , quão completamente _fodido_ estava.

— Acho que nós realmente arrasamos. — Neil disse, com uma risadinha.

— Se você quer dizer que  _ arrasamos em destruir a coreografia _ , então sim.

A conversa das outras pessoas já estava se tornando um acúmulo de vozes altas ao redor deles, e Andrew e Neil se afastaram da aglomeração no centro da quadra. Não foi muito depois que um garoto alto, reconhecido por Andrew como Matt Boyd, do último ano, se aproximou de onde eles estavam, com um sorriso largo no rosto.

— Ei, Neil. — ele cumprimentou, erguendo a mão e dando um soquinho no punho do outro garoto. — Ocupado hoje?

— Até agora, não. Por quê?

— Tem um garoto, o Marcos, que conseguiu reservar uma piscina privada em um clube que ele é sócio, e geral tá marcando de ir pra lá. Acho que vai dar bagunça mas tô indo mesmo assim, o que você diz?

— Eu não digo nada, ué. Desde quando você precisa do meu aval para qualquer coisa? — Neil franziu o cenho.

— Não é isso. — Matt riu. — O que você diz sobre  _ você _ ir também? Tá afim?

— Ah… — ele fez uma careta e suspirou. — Você sabe que não gosto de piscina com desconhecidos, e não tô exatamente no humor pra isso hoje, tudo bem? Outro dia, talvez.

O rosto de Matt se contorceu instantaneamente em uma expressão de preocupação e ele fixou os olhos em Neil.

— Você não tá legal? Se quiser eu posso ficar aqui e a gente vai na sua casa, sei lá, jogar vídeo game ou assistir filme… — ele sugeriu. Neil negou veementemente. — Vai ficar bem sozinho?

E, então, Andrew tinha uma infinidade de alternativas possíveis, lógicas e dignas. Ele podia, simplesmente, fazer o óbvio e ficar calado, nem seria difícil, afinal. Mas ele era um idiota completo (essa era a única explicação possível), e, ao invés disso, decidiu optar pela  _ pior _ de todas as alternativas.

— Ele não vai estar sozinho. — disse, soando indiferente e totalmente inconsistente com o que realmente estava se passando dentro dele. Andrew virou para Neil e direcionou as próximas palavras para ele. — Quero dizer, eu não vou participar disso, então a gente podia, não sei, fazer alguma coisa. Se você quiser, é claro.

O sorriso de Neil se abriu instantaneamente, e isso fez Matt olhar curiosamente entre os dois (por um motivo que estava além da compreensão de Andrew).

— Eu quero. Sim. — respondeu Neil, depois se virando para o mais alto. — Matt, obrigado pelo convite. Prometo que a gente pode marcar outro dia, qualquer dia.

Foi nesse momento que um grupo de três pessoas se aproximou deles.

— Ei, Matt, Dan disse que nós podemos ir de carona com você. — Allison avisou.

Ela parou de caminhar justamente quando Andrew notou Renee, ao lado dela com o braço direito entrelaçado ao esquerdo de Allison. Ela estava sorrindo da maneira terna que sempre fazia. 

— Se minha mulher disse, tá dito. — Matt sorriu, como um idiota, e passou o braço pelo ombro de Dan antes de depositar um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. — Neil não vai, querida. Nós não vamos ter que cuidar da criança hoje.

Neil revirou os olhos e Dan riu.

— Isso significa que vocês vão poder tentar me acompanhar na bebida hoje? — Allison sorriu diabolicamente.

— Hum, eu não. Ainda estou dirigindo, lembra? — Matt balançou a chave do carro nos dedos para provar seu ponto.

— Você é correto demais, Matthew. — ela balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

— Não vamos esquecer que somos todos menores de idade e nem deveríamos estar bebendo, em primeiro lugar. — Renee usou sua voz mediadora e manteve o sorriso inabalado nos lábios.

Não teve tanto efeito quanto ela esperava, no entanto. Allison não parecia menos convencida a beber, nem Dan.

Andrew olhou para o outro lado da quadra e encontrou Aaron e Nicky sussurrando de forma conspiradora. Ele suspirou profundamente, porque sabia o que aquilo significava.

— Fica de olho neles dois? — ele perguntou, puxando Renee para o lado, para que apenas ela escutasse, e apontando com o queixo para o irmão e o primo.

— Você não vai também?

— Não.

— Ah, sim. — Renee assentiu. — Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa eu te ligo?

— Exatamente.

Ela assentiu mais uma vez e voltou para o lado de Allison. Mesmo confiando em Renee, Andrew não pôde evitar de mandar a mesma mensagem para ambos.

_ “Se você não tomar cuidado eu vou amassar a sua cara quando chegar em casa.” _

Matt, Dan, Allison e Renee já estavam se afastando quando ele voltou a erguer a cabeça, e tudo o que fez foi dar um último aceno a Renee antes que eles saíssem.

— Hum… — Neil limpou a garganta. — Você tava falando sério ou era desculpa para o Matt parar de insistir?

Andrew virou a cabeça na direção dele e cruzou os braços.

— Não sei, o que você quer que seja?

Ele viu o momento exato em que Neil engoliu em seco, mas não prestou atenção àquilo enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

— Eu meio que queria ir no cinema?

— Tá. Eu volto pra casa, então, e todo mundo fica feliz.

— Não, Andrew. — Neil estendeu as duas mãos para impedir que Andrew se movesse. (Como se ele fosse sair assim e deixar Neil para trás.  _ Tsc. _ ) — Com você. Queria ir ao cinema  _ com você _ .

Ah.  _ Ah _ . Andrew definitivamente não estava bem.

— Ah. — ele se sentiu idiota porque isso era a única coisa que conseguia pensar e, aparentemente, dizer.

— Você quer?

Andrew precisou limpar a garganta algumas vezes.

— O que vamos assistir?

— Não sei, provavelmente alguma animação porque terror me assusta e ação geralmente me deixa entediado.

— Que exigente. — ele disse, se batendo mentalmente por não conseguir esconder o próprio sorriso.

— É um sim ou um não, Drew? — Neil também estava sorrindo.

—  _ Drew _ é péssimo. — Andrew fez uma careta. — E é um sim, Josten.

Neil sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo ruivo enquanto começava um monólogo sem fim sobre como ele adorava ir ao cinema e como eles teriam tanto tempo livre pelo dia para fazerem o que quisessem.

Andrew estava surpreso  (porém nem tanto) que ele realmente escutou tudo sem interrupções.

~

Eles conseguiram que Stuart levasse os dois até o cinema, e no caminho tentaram discutir os planos pra depois.

Para a sorte de Neil, havia uma sessão de algum filme de animação disponível quando eles chegaram, e foram rápidos em comprar dois ingressos. Tinham pouco menos de uma hora livre antes que chegasse o horário do filme, e decidiram passar, pelo menos, metade desse tempo em uma loja de doces, porque eles ficariam mais de uma hora assistindo a um filme em uma sala agradável e Neil tinha uma mochila espaçosa o suficiente para encher de lanches e ter com o que ocupar a boca pela próximas horas.

— Você tem certeza que eles não vão revistar a mochila? — Neil ainda estava apreensivo.

— Pensei que você era mais brasileiro que eu. — Andrew zombou. — Eles não vão. Aaron e eu sempre entramos com comida escondida.

Ele deu de ombros. — Se você diz…

E, mesmo com o tempo de sobra, eles conseguiram se atrasar e entraram na sala de cinema quando já estava no meio dos trailers. Os assentos deles eram na última fileira e, assim que sentaram, se esforçaram para abrir as embalagens de comida sem fazer (muito) barulho.

— Ah, que merda, eu nem reparei que o filme era 3D. — Andrew resmungou.

Neil olhou pra ele enquanto Andrew colocava o óculos 3D por cima do óculos de grau e fazia uma careta.

—  _ Tão _ estiloso. — Neil disse, e imitou um suspiro sonhador.

Eles assistiram ao filme quase que completamente em silêncio, não fosse pelos eventuais sussurros de Neil sempre que queria comentar alguma coisa.

Andrew não queria mencionar a parte em que os braços deles, acidentalmente, se encostaram por um milésimo de segundo e aquilo foi suficiente para mandar um arrepio pelo corpo dele. Ou a parte em que ele disse algo e Neil riu tanto que se engasgou com o salgadinho e isso foi suficiente para deixar o peito dele aquecido. Ele  _ não queria _ falar ou pensar sobre nada daquilo. Então ele não o fez.

Quando saíram da sala, incrivelmente, tinham conseguido comer toda a porcaria que levaram para dentro, e esvaziaram as embalagens vazias, guardadas de volta na mochila, no primeiro lixo que encontraram.

— Ok, mas, tipo… Você não pode discutir comigo que aquela menina loira, que apareceu por uns cinco minutos no filme inteiro, é trans. — Neil discutiu.

— Eu nem falei nada sobre isso, a única pessoa discutindo com você é você mesmo.

— Afirmo isso porque pude perceber quando ela contou aquela história de ter sido diferente e menos ela mesma na escola antiga, além de, claro, a insistência em ser chamada pelo nome correto, o que é _ totalmente justo _ , obviamente. — ele estava gesticulando freneticamente enquanto falava. — São provas bem consistentes, na minha opinião, mas, infelizmente, nós vivemos em uma sociedade conservadora e repleta de cisnormatividade que nunca vai admitir que aquela  _ era _ uma garota trans. Ainda mais sendo em uma animação. — Neil balançou a cabeça em desgosto. — Você já me encheu a paciência, pessoa cisgênero, hétero e allossexual…

— Isso aí. Concordo com tudo.

Ele continuou despejando informações sobre o filme até que atravessaram a porta de saída do shopping e Andrew puxou o celular do bolso para pedir um uber.

— Nós vamos mesmo fazer isso? — Neil perguntou.

— Não tem ninguém na minha casa agora, então, a não ser que você não queira…

— Fui eu quem deu a ideia, idiota, óbvio que eu quero.

— Bom. — Andrew disse, olhando para a tela do celular e memorizando a placa e modelo do carro que viria até eles. — E não me chame de idiota.

Neil riu. — Ok, idiota.

O percurso até a casa de Andrew foi rápido (porque, incrivelmente, o trânsito estava pouco) e eles racharam o preço da corrida. Assim que desceram do carro, no entanto, ao invés de entrar na residência, eles foram até o bar um pouco à frente e gastaram todo o dinheiro que tinha sobrado em quatro garrafas de  _ 51 Ice _ .

— O que diabos é esse sabor “balada”? — Neil estava perturbado por isso há algum tempo.

— Não faço ideia.

— Esse é um nome ridículo, honestamente.

Eles, finalmente, entraram na casa e Andrew trancou o portão menor e travou o motor do portão elétrico. Bee sempre esquecia as chaves em casa (dessa vez não foi diferente, ele conferiu assim que entrou) e não conseguiria abrir apenas com o controle do portão elétrico, então seria obrigada a chamar Andrew para abrir pra ela e daria a eles tempo suficiente para se livrarem das garrafas.

Eles não pararam em nenhum lugar da casa, caminhando direto para o quarto de Andrew e fechando a porta logo após entrar. A sacola com as garrafas foi deixada sobre a escrivaninha por um momento, e ele foi até o guarda-roupa buscar roupas mais confortáveis para usar.

— Você fica aqui  _ sem destruir o meu quarto _ enquanto eu vou no banheiro me trocar? — Andrew perguntou.

— Farei o meu melhor.

Ele saiu revirando os olhos e deixando um Neil sorridente para trás. Andrew tentou ser o mais rápido possível enquanto vestia a camisa preta e a bermuda moletom para não deixar seu quarto desprotegido por tempo demais.

Foi bastante surpreendente voltar e encontrar o garoto rindo tanto que seus olhos estavam fechados e a mão estava cobrindo a boca para abafar o barulho.

— Que porra? — Andrew perguntou.

Neil virou abruptamente pra ele e se permitiu rir alto, jogando a cabeça pra trás e tudo. Ele riu muito, até enxugar os olhos molhados e,  _ realmente _ , olhar para Andrew. Foi aí que ele se calou tão rápido quanto explodiu em risadas.

_ Uma. Duas. Três. _ Essa foi a quantidade de vezes que ele engoliu em seco antes de morder o lábio e corar violentamente.

— Eu… hum… eu nunca tinha visto você de… bermuda. — Neil disse, olhando para todos os lugares exceto Andrew. — De onde você tirou essas pernas definidas, afinal? Pensei que o único esporte que você praticava era ingestão de doces olímpica.

— Ha ha, muito engraçado. Eu pratico boxe com a Renee.

— Você  _ o quê? _ — ele arregalou os olhos, engolindo em seco mais uma vez.

— Você ouviu. E pare de olhar para as minhas pernas, isso é meio gay.

Neil deu uma única risada alta.

— Olha quem fala... Tem, literalmente, [várias piadas sobre ser gay coladas na sua parede](https://twitter.com/legitblackthorn/status/1271632837184192512?s=20). — ele disse, e corou antes de sussurrar a última parte: — E eu não tenho problema algum com “ser meio gay”.

_ Puta. Que. Pariu. _

Andrew tinha quase certeza que o cérebro dele estava fritando e reiniciando 50 vezes por segundo. (Ele teria certeza total se, sabe,  _ não estivesse entrando em curto-circuito continuamente. _ )

Neil,  _ realmente _ , tinha dito o que ele achava?

Tipo, ele  _ realmente _ disse isso?

Provavelmente não era nada e Andrew estava projetando seu desejo por Neil naquelas palavras para justificar que, talvez, em uma possibilidade remota e bastante agradável, Neil Josten não fosse heterossexual e-barra-ou heterorromântico.

Mas ele não podia (e não iria) presumir qualquer coisa, então tentou empurrar alguma razão em sua cabeça e agir normalmente.

— Minha parede é meu meio de expressão. — Andrew disse.

— Eu pude dizer pela quantidade de pôsteres de bandas emo.

Ele assentiu e deu de ombros. — Nós vamos beber ou ficar perdendo tempo?

Neil sorriu travessamente ( _ ah, como Andrew odiava aquele sorriso _ ) e se moveu até onde as garrafas estavam.

— Você não teria um abridor por aí, né? — ele perguntou.

— Não, mas posso ir pegar na cozinha.

— Não precisa. Me dá uma tesoura.

Andrew abriu uma das gavetas do móvel e entregou a tesoura para Neil, que a abriu e posicionou corretamente na tampa da garrafa, movendo levemente para cima e fazendo a pressão aliviar e a tampa sair facilmente. Ele repetiu a mesma coisa com outra garrafa e entregou essa para Andrew.

— Saúde. — Neil disse, encostando sua garrafa na de Andrew. Eles tomaram o primeiro gole e Neil franziu o nariz. — Talvez você goste mais desse, é doce.

Andrew olhou para o líquido verde que Neil estava bebendo e deduziu que fosse de kiwi, então entregou a de limão para ele e bebericou do novo sabor.  _ Era  _ melhor, de fato.

Eles alternaram entre as garrafas, de forma que ambos beberam quantidades quase iguais dos dois sabores, antes de esvaziarem as primeiras e partirem para abrir as outras duas restantes.

— Não é ruim, mas acho que não tá fazendo efeito. — Andrew disse, tomando um gole da de frutas vermelhas.

— Provavelmente não. — Neil tentou concordar, mas ele estava com a voz _ levemente _ arrastada, era inegável.

Andrew riu baixinho e ofereceu um gole de sua bebida pra ele, mas se arrependeu no momento em que viu de perto os lábios macios envolvendo a boca da garrafa e dando uma sugada suave enquanto bebia do líquido. O pescoço de Andrew esquentou e ficou vermelho instantâneamente.

— Não é ruim. — Neil lambeu os lábios. — Agora eu preciso provar do tão incrível sabor  _ balada _ .

Ele devolveu a garrafa de Andrew e levou a própria aos lábios em um movimento fluido, tomando um gole longo.

— Boa? — Andrew perguntou.

— Sim, na verdade. Parece energético e guaraná, não sei.

Ele entregou para Andrew, que também bebeu um pouco. Boa, sim, porém não a melhor.

Eles terminaram essas tão rápido quanto as primeiras, e juntaram as quatro garrafas de volta na sacola para jogar no lixo da frente da casa do vizinho. Quando eles voltaram para dentro, Andrew guiou Neil até a cozinha e entregou um copo cheio até a borda de água pra ele.

— Tudo o que eu tô dizendo é: já imaginou se os peixes acham que nós somos  _ alienígenas _ ? — Neil estava tagarelando.

— Não, porque não faz sentido. — Andrew estava bebendo seu próprio copo de água.

— É claro que faz! Olha só — ele encheu a boca de água antes de colocar o copo de lado para deixar as mãos livres para gesticular. —, eles vivem em um ambiente diferente do nosso, portanto,  _ obviamente _ , não sabem nada sobre a superfície, certo? Seria o equivalente a outro planeta, não seria? E aí eles tão lá na deles quando,  _ de repente _ , uma criatura desconhecida, no caso nós, humanos, puxa eles pra cima e eles ficam tipo  _ “wow, que lugar diferente é esse em que eu estou” _ ... Tá acompanhando?

— Acho que não.

— Bom. — ele tomou mais um pouco de água. — Então tipo, os peixes são  _ abduzidos _ por nós e depois devolvidos pra água, sabe? E aí eles saem falando pros outros amigos peixes como eles foram abduzidos, e aí ninguém acredita! Então eles se questionam se os humanos são reais ou não, se existe algo além, se existe vida além da ág—

— Certo, exceto que quando os peixes são “abduzidos”, isso também significa a morte deles. 

Neil parou de falar e ficou com o olhar fixo no nada, como se estivesse processando uma informação muito importante e densa.

— Isso faz sentido.

— Claro que faz. — Andrew revirou os olhos.

— Mas minha tese científica também faz sentido.

—  _ Tese científica? _ — ele não pôde evitar de rir, e Neil o acompanhou quando viu Andrew rindo.

— É sério. — ele tentava falar entre soluços e gargalhadas. — O que eu disse faz… sentido, e o que você… disse, também. As duas coisas… podem coexistir.

Andrew riu ainda mais e teve que colocar o copo na mesa para cobrir o rosto. Eles levaram  _ muitos _ minutos pra se acalmar e, finalmente, beber o resto de água. Os dois copos foram postos na pia sem mais desordem. Quando voltaram para o quarto, Andrew caiu deitado de costas sobre a cama. Neil viu o espelho atrás da porta e caminhou até ele, entretanto não parou quando chegou perto e seguiu até dar de cara com o vidro.

— Filho da puta. — ele resmungou.

Andrew se ergueu sobre os cotovelos.

— O que você tá fazendo, cara?

Neil olhou para ele, visivelmente indignado.

— Eu queria atravessar o espelho.

— Puta merda. — Andrew suspirou, caindo de volta na cama com as mãos sobre o rosto. — Sua tolerância pra bebida é  _ incrivelmente _ baixa.

— Eu queria atravessar o espelho — Neil continuou, como se Andrew nunca tivesse falado. —, mas esse merda não me deixa passar.

— Você quer dizer  _ você _ ? Tipo,  _ seu reflexo _ ? Porque eu tenho  _ certeza _ que não é isso que tá te impedindo de atravessar.

— Claro que é, sim. Olha só. — ele estalou os dedos para chamar a atenção de Andrew. Quando, finalmente, conseguiu, voltou-se para o espelho novamente. — Se eu tento passar, ele tá na minha frente — demonstrou movendo uma mão até a superfície de vidro. —, mas se eu tento desviar, ele me segue. — ele levou a mão para outro lugar e, obviamente, o reflexo o seguiu. —  _ Tá vendo o que eu disse? _

— Jesus amado… Você, literalmente, não bebeu o suficiente pra justificar isso.

— Drew. Eu tô  _ transcendendo _ , ok?

Andrew ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não conseguiu ficar sério por muito mais que dez segundos. Ele caiu em uma crise de riso e enfiou a cara no colchão para abafar, enquanto Neil o encarava com as bochechas infladas, braços cruzados e cenho franzido.

— Por favor, não me deixe atrapalhar seu processo de ida para além dos limites do conhecimento… — Andrew ironizou, ainda tentando controlar a risada.

Neil bufou e caminhou até a cama, deixando seu peso cair sobre o colchão e deitando ao lado de Andrew.

— Você é _ tão  _ chato. — ele disse, olhando para o teto e enfatizando com os movimentos das mãos.

— Obrigado, Josten. Também tenho minhas opiniões sobre você.

Neil sorriu e deitou de lado, erguendo a parte superior do corpo sobre um cotovelo.

— É? Só opiniões incríveis, eu suponho.

— Hum, eu acho que não.

Ele estava  _ tão _ perto, Andrew estava  _ tão _ desesperado e tudo estava _ tão _ febril que algum deles poderia, facilmente, entrar em colapso a qualquer momento.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Neil arrastou as palavras e corou logo em seguida.

— Você acabou de perguntar.

— O quê?

— Você já fez uma pergunta.

— Não.

— Fez, sim.

— Olha aqui, eu não gosto de você, não vejo verdade em você, acho você, sim, incoerente, você está onde te convém em todos os seus jeitos, falas, andados, posicionam—

— Só faz a maldita pergunta, Josten.

Neil fez uma careta de novo, mas logo a aliviou e suspirou.

— Eu posso pintar as suas unhas?

A dúvida que surgiu na mente de Andrew foi tanta que, provavelmente, fez um ponto de interrogação aparecer bem na frente do rosto dele. No entanto, ele não precisou pensar muito antes de assentir decididamente.

— Bee deve ter algo no quarto dela. — Andrew disse, já se impulsionando para levantar da cama.

Neil assentiu. — Posso colocar música?

— Certo, tanto faz. Mas eu não tenho um aparelho de som caro e sofisticado então coloca aí no seu celular.

Ele saiu e foi até o banheiro da suíte de Bee, onde ela mantinha uma caixa cheia de vidros de esmalte. A escolha era óbvia e ele não hesitou por um segundo quando pegou o frasco preto, mas ainda demorou para voltar para o quarto porque precisou de alguns segundos para se questionar, seriamente, o que estava fazendo e, principalmente, o que Neil Josten estava fazendo com ele.

Neil estava sentado de pernas cruzadas na cama quando ele retornou, e o celular ao seu lado reproduzia  [ uma música animada ](https://youtu.be/ZcyCQLewj10) que, Andrew precisava admitir, não era tão ruim e, definitivamente, melhor do que na vez anterior. O rosto dele se iluminou no minuto em que Andrew entrou novamente.

— Por que eu não estou surpreso que você pegou o preto? — ele riu.

— Acho que estou depositando confiança demais em você por permitir que faça isso mesmo presenciando como sua tolerância para bebida é extremamente baixa.

— Qual o pior que poderia acontecer?

— Quer em ordem alfabética ou de relevância? —- com isso, Neil revirou os olhos, sorriu e deu a língua para Andrew. — Uau, tão maduro.

Ele caminhou até a cômoda, pegou uma toalha velha, estendeu-a sobre o colchão e explicou que aquela era a única coisa que Neil poderia sujar.

— Posso segurar a sua mão?

Andrew quase engasgou. — Quê?

— É que eu não vou conseguir pintar nada se a sua mão estiver flutuando no ar, preciso de algum apoio.

— Ah. Tá, pode ser.

—  _ Pode ser _ não é a mesma coisa que  _ sim _ . — Neil inclinou a cabeça.

Agora Andrew tinha total certeza de que estava corando, e isso era uma merda.

— Sim, Josten, você pode.

Neil sorriu e deu tapinhas no colchão à sua frente, indicando que Andrew sentasse.

— Gostou da música? — ele perguntou.

— Tô surpreso que você não escolheu uma música totalmente horrível dessa vez.

— Vou considerar isso como um sim.

— Também tô surpreso que você não esteja berrando a letra pros quatro cantos do mundo.

— O que é isso? Você tá tentando me pedir pra cantar? — Neil sorriu e se aproximou de Andrew para acompanhar o ritmo com a voz. — _I give you all a boy could give you. Take my tears and that's not nearly all, Oh_ — A pele pálida de Andrew, que já estava absurdamente rosada, esquentou ainda mais quando Neil imitou o pequeno gemido da música. — _, tainted love._ Me dê a mão, vamos. Nós precisamos começar logo se não quiser terminar muito tarde, porque a perfeição requer tempo.

— Hum, sei.

Foi meio estranho, o momento em que Neil segurou a mão de Andrew. Ele mal estava apertando, o que fazia o toque ser tão suave que poderia ser apenas um ensaio, ainda assim o efeito foi tão devastador que Andrew quase se afastou, no mínimo, três metros por puro medo do que ele  _ sabia _ que aquilo significava. Ele sentiu todo o corpo se energizar e aquecer, partindo de sua mão e se espalhando por todo o resto, como se Neil fosse, sei lá, a porra de um chocolate quente em um dia frio (não que ele experienciasse isso com frequência no Brasil, mas ainda era uma comparação válida). A proximidade era  _ tão boa _ e isso aterrorizou até a última célula de Andrew, porque ele não estava acostumado a isso e duvidava que algum dia fosse estar, honestamente.

Aquilo era tão simples, apenas o contato entre duas mãos, que fazia Andrew querer gritar por estar sendo  _ tão _ afetado por  _ tão pouco _ . Ele se perdeu completamente no tempo e momento enquanto permitia que sua mente divagasse sobre a insanidade que isso era, mas conseguiu voltar a si bem a tempo de ver o rosto de Neil se contorcendo em uma expressão perfeita de concentração.  _ Andrew Minyard passa mal e vai parar no pronto socorro: entenda o caso do garoto que quase morreu em sua própria casa por ser tão boiola _ .

— Eu tenho um questionamento muito importante. — Neil disse, mordendo o lábio enquanto analisava atentamente o que já tinha pintado (tava horrível, mas nada que um pouco de acetona não resolvesse). — Pelo que você disse, faz uns cinco, quase seis anos, ou algo do tipo, que você tá no Brasil, certo?

— Positivo.

— Então, como você fala português tão bem em tão pouco tempo? Quero dizer, considerando que  _ é uma língua difícil  _ e tudo…

Andrew deu de ombros. — Eu sou superdotado.

Neil ergueu a cabeça de uma vez e franziu as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

—  _ Fala sério _ .

— Esse  _ pode _ não ter sido o motivo  _ principal _ que me fez aprender rápido, mas eu  _ sou _ superdotado e isso, definitivamente, ajudou, ok? Veja sobre memória eidética.

— Isso é, tipo, memória fotográfica?

— Sim, esse é o nome popular.

— Muito maneiro. — Neil assentiu, voltando a se concentrar nas unhas de Andrew. — E a resposta, de verdade, pra minha pergunta?

— Betsy tem alguma família aqui pelo Brasil, então ela sempre soube que nos traria pra cá e começou a ensinar português bem antes de virmos.

— Hum, faz sentido. — ele não ergueu o olhar, totalmente concentrado novamente. — Você pode colocar alguma outra música? Só escolhe qualquer uma.

Andrew alcançou o celular de Neil com a mão livre e rolou pela tela, já desbloqueada, até  [ selecionar algo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lf2_WF0BUyA) .

— Eu conheço esse cantor. — ele disse. — Não imaginei que você gostasse dele também.

— Então pare de assumir coisas sobre mim. — Neil piscou pra Andrew e deu um sorrisinho.  _ O filho da puta _ . — Falando nisso, tenho outra pergunta.

— Você fica muito falante quando bebe, de todas as formas possíveis.

— Chique, né?

— Não muito. Pode fazer sua pergunta.

Neil pareceu hesitar um pouco. — Você não sabia que eu sou trans, né? Não antes do dia que eu te contei, pelo menos.

— É, eu não sabia.

— Como?

—  _ Quê? _ — Andrew não tinha certeza que tinha entendido a pergunta.

— Quero dizer, eu ainda não comecei a tomar os hormônios, porque não posso até os dezesseis, então não é como se não fosse óbvio, estética e biologicamente falando. A maioria das pessoas simplesmente assume que eu sou uma lésbica ou algo do tipo, e você não. — Neil explicou. — E não é que eu esteja reclamando, claro que não… Só queria saber o que foi diferente.

Andrew odiava a maneira excessivamente cautelosa como Neil falava sobre o assunto, como se falar demais ou expôr demais fosse perigoso. (Porque provavelmente era, mas não com ele, e Andrew precisava deixar isso claro.)

— Não sei... Todo mundo sempre se referia a você como  _ o _ Neil Josten,  _ o garoto _ do primeiro B,  _ o único outro jogador tão fanático _ quanto Kevin — Neil riu dessa parte. —, e eu acho que simplesmente internalizei isso sem me importar muito com qualquer outra coisa. — Andrew deu de ombros. — Olhando em retrospecto, e depois de ter pesquisado sobre, não foi a melhor coisa a se fazer.

— Você pesquisou? — Neil olhou pra ele com os olhos brilhando.

— Sim, um pouco. Eu não deveria ter, simplesmente, aceitado o que ouvi de outras pessoas, deveria ter ido até você e perguntado que pronomes você usa e essas coisas.

— Agora você já sabe como agir, e antes tarde do que nunca. — ele sorriu. — Acho que eu tô um pouco comovido que você tenha ido pesquisar.

— Não fica, é o mínimo. Se informar antes de falar merda, é o que todo mundo deveria fazer.

Eles caíram em um silêncio denso, e Neil, pelo menos, podia se recolher e fingir que estava totalmente concentrado em pintar as unhas de Andrew. As músicas continuaram passando e nenhum deles fez nada além de ouvir as melodias ecoarem pelo quarto. (Andrew estava secretamente impressionado que o outro lado do gosto musical de Neil não era um completo desastre. Ele estava catalogando mentalmente alguns artistas da lista;  [ Imagine Dragons ](https://youtu.be/vOXZkm9p_zY) ,  [ Paramore ](https://youtu.be/AEB6ibtdPZc) ,  [ The Killers ](https://youtu.be/Y5fBdpreJiU) ...)

— Terminei. — Neil declarou, sentando ereto e analisando seu trabalho. — Quase, na verdade. Tem que tirar essa parte borrada mas, milagrosamente, é bem pouco, então tá fácil.

— Tá bom, pra um cara que ficou bêbado com um pouco de  _ 51 Ice _ .

— Primeiro: vai se foder. — ele disse, e Andrew sorriu. — Eu não  _ fiquei bêbado _ , só  _ tive minha mente aberta a novas indagações sobre o universo _ . Minhas habilidades motoras sempre estiveram em perfeito estado. E, segundo: você provavelmente afogou todo o álcool no meu organismo com aquele tanto de água que me fez beber.

— É,  _ claro _ .

Andrew levantou da cama e estava indo até uma das gavetas da escrivaninha quando Neil  _ berrou _ pra ele parar.

— Não pega em nada, você vai borrar o esmalte. — ele disse, levantando da cama em um pulo e indo abrir a gaveta que Andrew queria alcançar. — O que você quer aqui?

— As pastilhas de menta. — Neil pegou a embalagem e colocou uma pastilha na mão aberta dele. — Pega uma pra você também.

— Você bebe com frequência? — ele perguntou.

— Nunca antes de hoje. E não pretendo repetir em um futuro próximo. Não por enquanto.

— Ah, ok. Onde tem acetona e algodão?

— No banheiro da Bee.

Neil assentiu. — Vai na frente.

Ele fez um trabalho rápido de remover toda a parte borrada do esmalte, e Andrew passou mais tempo do que gostaria olhando para as unhas pintadas de preto. Tinha ficado realmente legal, no fim das contas.

— Você pode remover antes de ir pra escola novamente, se quiser. — Neil disse, suspirando.

— Por que eu iria?

Ele sorriu e colocou uma mão, lentamente, sobre o peito de Andrew (lento o suficiente para dar tempo de negar, caso não quisesse).

— Você está, realmente, abraçando toda essa coisa de adolescente emo, né?

Andrew sorriu e desviou o olhar. — Vai pra merda.

Neil sorriu também, no momento exato em que um celular tocou em algum lugar distante. Eles voltaram para o quarto e Andrew se apressou em atender o que perceberam ser o celular dele.

— Oi.

—  _ Você tá em casa, né? _ — era a voz de Bee.

Neil estava na frente dele com os braços cruzados, fazendo careta e sussurrando “você vai borrar as unhas” ou algo semelhante.

— Tô.

—  _ Vê se o motor do portão tá travado? Não tô conseguindo abrir. _

— Tá. Vou abrir por dentro.

—  _ Ok. _

Ele desligou e caminhou para fora, com Neil a tiracolo. O carro de Bee entrou imediatamente assim que o portão foi aberto, e Andrew estava ocupado ficando surpreso que já havia escurecido do lado de fora. A mulher saiu do carro e abriu a porta de trás pra pegar a bolsa antes de caminhar na direção dos dois.

— Hum, oi? — ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pra Neil. — Eu sou Betsy, mas você tá na minha casa, então, provavelmente, já sabe.

— Neil. — ele disse, simplesmente. Andrew o direcionou um olhar vago. —  _ Ele _ e  _ dele _ .

— Ah, claro.  _ Ela _ e  _ dela _ comigo. — agora, virando para o outro garoto, ela disse: — Esse é o Neil que você não cala a boca sobre?

Andrew arregalou os olhos, bufou e saiu pisando forte. Quando já estava dentro de casa, ele ouviu vozes atrás de si.

— Você vai ficar pro jantar, Neil?

— Não, eu não quero incomodar.

— Besteira. Vou fazer macarrão, você gosta?

— Vou ligar pro meu tio e avisar que vou comer aqui.

E ele não conseguia ver, mas conhecia Bee e  _ sabia _ que ela estava rindo quando disse:

— Claro, docinho.

~

Andrew estava estático na frente da entrada da casa.

Ele estava segurando uma caixa e tinha vindo até aqui apenas para entregá-la, mas agora não conseguia, sequer, tocar a campainha e, muito menos, imaginar o motivo pelo qual isso estava acontecendo. Ele se perguntou quando tinha começado a ficar tão idiota.

Sim, Andrew já tinha aquilo planejado há algumas semanas, foi por isso que ele comprou aquele item, em primeiro lugar. Entretanto, durante o tempo entre o dia em que ele teve a ideia e hoje, muitas coisas aconteceram. Muitas coisas que fizeram a cabeça dele dar mais voltas do que seria considerado saudável. (Por exemplo: a conversa que Bee teve com ele sobre levar garotos pra casa quando não tinha mais ninguém e trancá-la do lado de fora pra ter privacidade — porque ela era muito inteligente e não teve dificuldade em ligar os pontos.)

Ele ia entrar em uma espiral de pensamentos que o fariam se perder bem ali, não fosse pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta e logo uma figura aparecendo na frente dele.

—  _ Fuck. _ — o homem sibilou enquanto o corpo dele se sobressaltava. — Desculpa, tenho o hábito de xingar em inglês.

Andrew assentiu. Era Stuart, o tio e guardião de Neil. Ele deu uma boa olhada no garoto e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Por que você tá parado na porta da minha casa, afinal? — ele perguntou.

— Eu toquei a campainha. — Andrew mentiu.

— Não, você não tocou.

— Deve estar quebrada.

Stuart atravessou a porta para o lado de fora e apertou o botão da campainha. Ela soou normalmente.

—  _ Wow _ , você faz mágica? Como consertou tão rápido assim? — Andrew ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez uma expressão falsa de surpresa.

—  _ Little shit _ .

— Você sabe que eu falo inglês, né?

O homem revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

— Você veio ver o Neil ou encher meu saco?

— Embora a segunda alternativa seja bem atraente — Andrew ergueu a caixa que tinha nas mãos e mostrou-a pra ele. —, eu recebi a encomenda ontem. Vim entregar pra ele.

Em menos de um segundo o rosto de Stuart relaxou e ele pareceu quase feliz que Andrew estivesse ali.

— Entra logo, ele tá lá no quarto. Mantenha a porcaria da porta aberta.

— Queria saber o porquê de você sempre insistir nisso.

Stuart lançou um olhar incrédulo na direção dele. — Você não sabe? — Andrew negou com a cabeça. — Não sabe mesmo?

— Não faço ideia.

Andrew observou enquanto o homem cobria o rosto com as mãos e sussurrava algo como  _ “eu não suportaria ser adolescente nos dias de hoje” _ .

— Stuart? Quem era na campainha? — uma voz soou do fim do corredor, se aproximando à medida que Neil caminhava até eles. — Ah, oi, Andrew!

— E aí.

— O que é isso? — ele apontou para a caixa.

— Ah, é… Algo pra você, na verdade.

O rosto inteiro de Neil se contorceu de uma vez e ele inclinou a cabeça, totalmente curioso.

— Hum, ok? Traz pro meu quarto, vamos abrir.

E ele deu meia-volta e saiu andando. Andrew seguiu.

— Neil, se você fechar a porta eu vou tirar ela das dobradiças. — Stuart avisou.

— Ok, tio.

Mas a primeira coisa que Neil fez, uma vez que eles já estavam ambos dentro do cômodo, foi fechar a porta.

— E então? O que temos aí? — ele perguntou, quase queimando a caixa com os olhos para expôr logo seu conteúdo.

Andrew não falou ou fez nada além de entregar para ele, tirar o chinelo na porta do quarto e sentar na cama vazia de Neil.

Foram momentos torturantes enquanto ele esperava a caixa ser aberta, honestamente. Por um momento até cogitou que toda aquela lentidão era proposital.

Neil abriu e tirou alguns papéis de dentro antes de, finalmente, chegar ao que realmente importava.

—  _ Filho da puta. _ — ele sussurrou. — Você tá me zoando?

— Não.

Andrew recebeu um olhar que era mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, e apenas deu de ombros.

— Se você estiver me zoando eu vou ficar  _ tão, tão _ puto. — Neil disse, e apontou para dentro da caixa. — Isso é o que eu tô pensando que é?

— É pra ser.

—  _ Seu fodido de merda. _

— Aprecio seu enorme carinho.

— Andrew, você me comprou um  _ binder _ ?

Andrew mordeu o lábio inferior. — Sim.

Neil olhou entre ele e a caixa um milhão de vezes, falhando em pronunciar qualquer palavra e engasgando diversas vezes.

— Por quê? — foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

— Você disse que não tinha um porque não conseguia comprar. Bee já teve alguns pacientes trans, então ela sabia de algumas coisas quando eu perguntei. Pedi pro seu tio me dizer que tamanho de roupa você usa e usei isso como base pra encontrar um tamanho que deve ser adequado. Fiz o pedido na internet e,  _ yay _ , aqui está.

— Espera… Meu tio sabe? — Neil indagou.

— Não. Eu disse pra ele que ia personalizar uma camisa de corno pra você, em uma loja que tem aqui na cidade.

Neil não foi capaz de não rir disso. — Meu Deus, você me comprou um binder.

— Sim, eu comprei. Ele é tipo faixa, porque Bee disse que a maioria das pessoas começam por esse tipo, e ajustável. Tive um pouco de dificuldade pra escolher a cor, mas seu armário não tem uma variedade muito grande de roupas claras então achei que o preto seria uma boa escolha.

Neil levou as duas mãos aos olhos e esfregou com força.

— Eu quero chorar, gritar e te socar agora mesmo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não sei se deveria aceitar, vou me sentir mal.

— Todo mundo dá presentes pra todo mundo o tempo inteiro. E não tem devolução. Se fizer você se sentir melhor, pode me pagar xingando o Kevin gratuitamente, vai ser suficientemente satisfatório pra mim.

Neil deixou escapar uma risada. — Não é justo.

— Parece justo pra mim.

— Você é impossível, Minyard. — ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Já ouvi isso algumas vezes.

Após alguns segundos, Neil tirou as mãos dos olhos e olhou novamente para dentro da caixa. Ele sorriu abertamente (provavelmente o maior sorriso que Andrew já viu nele) e, finalmente, pegou o binder de dentro da caixa, girando-o entre os dedos e observando com cuidado, como se qualquer movimento pudesse acordá-lo de um sonho.

— Eu vou vestir. Não sai daqui. — Neil disse, caminhando para o banheiro do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Andrew deitou na cama e fechou os olhos enquanto esperava. Por trás das pálpebras dele a única imagem visível era o sorriso intenso de Neil, apenas poucos segundos antes. Ele podia viver com apenas isso a vida inteira, era gratificante.

Quando a porta do banheiro fez barulho novamente, Andrew não abriu os olhos, ele não sabia se deveria.

— Caralho, o tamanho tá certinho. Eu acho que vou chorar.

— Que bom, seria um inferno se estivesse grande ou pequeno demais.

— Por que você tá de olhos fechados? — Neil, realmente, parecia curioso.

— Sua cama é confortável, pensei em tirar um cochilo.

— Vai se foder, Minyard. — ele estava rindo. — Olha só.

— Eu posso?

— Sim.

Então Andrew abriu os olhos. — Visualmente não dá pra ter certeza se o tamanho tá certo ou não.

— Tá sim, confia.

Neil virou para o espelho no canto do quarto e passou as mãos pela frente do corpo diversas vezes, o sorriso largo e brilhante nunca deixando seu rosto. 

Andrew estava um pouco (muito) desestruturado agora. Ele não sabia pra onde olhar e suas bochechas estavam queimando como o inferno (porque, bem, Neil estava sem camisa na frente dele). Ele engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar para uma foto qualquer na parede.

— Você já deve saber, mas vale lembrar que o tempo máximo de uso do binder é oito horas e intervalo de pelo menos duas horas. Não acho que você vai seguir isso todos os dias, mas espero que consiga o máximo de vezes.

— Oww, você é tão fofo quando está preocupado ou atencioso.

Andrew corou ainda mais. 

De repente Neil correu até a porta, abriu e gritou com a cabeça do lado de fora:

—  _ Stuart, eu tenho um binder! _

Um barulho distante de muitas coisas caindo foi seguido por uma voz surpresa e esganiçada.

— Que diabos? Como isso aconteceu?

Poucos segundos depois, Stuart estava no quarto com eles, usando um avental que dizia  _ “I cook as good as I look” _ .

— Que tipo de coisa de gente velha é essa? — Andrew perguntou, gesticulando para o avental.

Stuart fez uma careta pra ele mas não manteve por muito tempo, porque logo seu olhar se voltou novamente para Neil, parado de frente para o espelho.

— Onde você conseguiu? — o homem perguntou, sorrindo afetuosamente.

— Andrew me deu.

— Você não ia personalizar uma camisa de corno pra ele? — Stuart pareceu confuso.

Andrew deu de ombros. — Neil tá vestindo e pertence a ele, então meio que é uma  _ camisa de corno _ .

— Seu merda. — Neil respondeu. Stuart estava ocupado rindo. — Saiam do meu quarto, eu vou me trocar e, então, nós vamos todos sair pra ir naquela lanchonete da feira que tem o melhor salgado.

— Não dá, eu não trouxe minha carteira. — Andrew avisou.

— Grande merda. — surpreendentemente, era a voz de Stuart. — Você vai com a gente.

Neil sorriu satisfeito e os enxotou para fora, quase batendo a porta na cara dos dois. Andrew e Stuart foram para a cozinha enquanto esperavam por ele, e, assim que chegaram, o homem se abaixou para pegar todas as tampas e vasilhas que tinha deixado cair no chão

— Obrigado por isso. — ele disse. Andrew sentou ereto na cadeira, se concentrando em escutá-lo. — Eu não tenho ideia de quão feliz e satisfeito ele está, mas posso imaginar.

— Você poderia ter resolvido se tivesse comprado pela internet, como eu fiz, a propósito.

Stuart respirou fundo. — Não sei se Neil te falou sobre os pais dele, e, se sim, não sei o que ele pode ter falado, mas eles eram pessoas horríveis, garoto. Na verdade, mal eram pessoas, porque eu duvido que tivessem qualquer humanidade ali dentro… Enfim, o ponto é que, mesmo após a morte deles e vivendo a muitos países de distância, eu ainda tenho medo do que o marido da minha irmã poderia fazer, ou o que poderia ter ordenado  _ outras pessoas _ a fazerem. — ele colocou as duas mãos na cintura. — Então, sim, pode ser que eu seja exagerado quanto ao uso de cartões de crédito ou qualquer tipo de compra que torne  _ tão fácil _ de nos rastrear, mas não me arrependo.

Andrew engoliu em seco. Ele não esperava por aquilo, e a única coisa que fez foi assentir para mostrar que havia entendido. Stuart terminou de pegar tudo do chão e tirou o avental quando ficou de pé novamente.

— Você é bom pra ele. — ele sussurrou.

Não é que Andrew tenha, realmente, entendido o que ele quis dizer, mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo, Neil apareceu novamente, ainda sorridente e usando roupas diferentes.

— Ok, podemos ir. — ele disse, já se dirigindo para a porta sem esperar por eles.

~

Doze de junho. Quão estúpido é que, _justo nesse dia_ , Andrew esteja passando pela maior crise sentimental da vida?

Ele revirou os olhos quando viu as fotos e o vídeo que Allison gravou enquanto surpreendia Renee com alguns presentes.

Ele revirou os olhos quando viu um vídeo (vergonhoso, sinceramente) com várias fotos de Matt e Dan pelo instagram.

Ele revirou os olhos quando até  _ Kevin _ perguntou se deveria fazer algo para Jeremy e Jean.

O único conforto para ele era que, aparentemente, o fracasso era coisa de família, se Aaron e Nicky reclamando de todas as tradições de dia dos namorados queria dizer alguma coisa. Ou talvez não totalmente de família, porque Andrew tinha certeza que Bee tinha um encontro, mesmo que ela não dissesse pra eles.

Como ele tinha certeza? Muito simples.

— Depois que eu deixar vocês na festa junina, vou sair pra jantar. — ela disse, durante o lanche rápido que eles estavam fazendo.

_ Primeiro: _ por que ela precisaria avisar que vai jantar? É uma necessidade básica humana, então meio que é óbvio.

— Ok. Até que horas a gente pode ficar fora de casa? — Aaron perguntou, sempre o mais responsável entre os três (o que diz  _ muito _ sobre a  falta de responsabilidade de Nicky e Andrew).

— Se forem voltar de uber, onze horas no máximo, e venham todos juntos. Se conseguirem carona, voltem no mesmo horário que a pessoa. — Bee respondeu.

— Você não vai buscar a gente?

— Provavelmente não estarei em casa antes de três da manhã. 

Os três garotos olharam pra ela, surpresos.  _ Segundo: _ Bee nunca ficava até tarde fora de casa.

— Você vai estar sozinha? — Andrew perguntou. Era mais preocupação do que qualquer outra coisa, afinal a rua pode ser perigosa de madrugada.

— Não. — ela corou e pigarreou.

Terceiro: por que ela estava corando? O que, nessa situação, poderia fazê-la corar?

E aí não foi difícil para Andrew ligar os pontos. Quando eles terminaram de comer, Aaron e Nicky se trancaram em seus respectivos quartos, e Andrew ficou pra ajudar a arrumar a mesa. Quando teve certeza que estavam sozinhos, ele disse:

— É um encontro, não é?

Bee ficou imóvel, olhando pra ele e apertando os lábios com força.

— Talvez?

— Eu conheço? — Andrew ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Duvido muito. Eu conheci elu no supermercado.

—  _ Elu _ e  _ delu _ , certo?

— Correto.

— Espero que elu seja, no mínimo, perfeite pra caralho.

Bee sorriu. — O nome delu é Kari, e acho que vocês se entenderiam super bem.

— Sério? Então talvez você queira correr enquanto dá tempo.

Ela gargalhou e passou a mão carinhosamente pelo cabelo dele, olhando-o em silêncio por longos minutos.

— Como está se sentindo com o  _ seu _ encontro hoje?

— Estaria melhor se fosse um encontro de verdade, obrigado.

— Então faça ser.

— Não é tão fácil, ok? — Andrew revirou os olhos. — Eu nunca, sequer, perguntei se ele gosta de garotos, imagina o resto.

Bee ainda estava passando a mão pelo cabelo dele, como se tentasse transmitir conforto.

— Eu acho que ele gosta de  _ você _ . — ela sorriu.

— Sabe aquelas representações dos desenhos, da consciência boa e a consciência má?

— Sim.

— Você é a minha consciência má.

A mulher riu, daquele jeito que até balança os ombros.

— O que posso fazer se sou muito legal? — ela perguntou. — Agora vai se arrumar. Você sempre demora e eu não vou tolerar atrasos hoje.

— E Andrew Minyard se retira do ambiente enquanto a introdução de Careless Whisper toca ao fundo. — ele caminhou até a porta.

— Besta.

Ele não demorou, no entanto. Talvez tenha passado uma quantidade considerável de tempo na frente do espelho? Sim. Talvez tenha terminado depois de todo mundo? Sim também. Mas eles saíram de casa com dez minutos de antecedência da hora marcada para os alunos que participariam. Bee, Nicky e Aaron reclamaram da roupa que ele estava vestindo, porque, aparentemente, não era “caipira” o suficiente. Que tipo de caipira não usa camisa preta de mangas longas passada por dentro da calça skinny não-tão-justa também preta, cinto de couro e coturno? Andrew podia, perfeitamente, imaginar uma fazenda repleta de pessoas assim.

Enfim, de toda forma era muito melhor do que a camisa de flanela com três estampas de xadrez diferentes, calça jeans básica e blusa branca que Aaron estava usando.

Ele não podia dizer o mesmo sobre Nicky, porque ele estava usando um macacão comprido e branco onde tinha costurado uma espécie de tecido longo (também branco) na parte de trás da cintura, que fazia com que parecesse um vestido, se você olhasse de costas.  _ Essa _ roupa era legal, mas não que ele fosse admitir. O resto do visual estava implementado por um véu, uma maquiagem que ficou elegante (Andrew não admitiria isso, também) e uma tiara de flores. O melhor de tudo era que quase tudo foi feito à mão, e, embora não entendesse o porquê de Nicky ter feito isso, Andrew apreciava. Supostamente, ele deveria ser uma noiva.

Bee parou o carro na frente da praça imensa que os alunos tinham passado o dia anterior organizando para receber o evento. As turmas de terceiro ano ficaram satisfeitas com o resultado final da festa organizada por eles.

— Tenham cuidado, ok? — ela pediu.

— Ok, tchau. — Aaron saiu do carro.

Nicky não deu um beijo na bochecha dela porque não queria borrar o batom, mas mandou um à distância. Quando Andrew era o último no carro, deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Bee e assentiu pra ela.

— Bom encontro.

Ela sorriu e assentiu, segurando a mão de Andrew e dando um beijo terno sobre o dorso.

— Pra você também.

Ele revirou os olhos e também desceu do carro.

Aaron e Nicky estavam alguns passos à frente, caminhando entre os alunos que já estavam lá. Andrew colocou as duas mãos no bolso e acompanhou-os. Ele estava nervoso e odiando cada minuto disso, tudo por culpa da maldita apresentação.

Quando chegaram no meio de toda a bagunça, onde era pra ser a dança, um par de olhos azuis foi rápido em achá-los e acenar vigorosamente.

— Oi, Drew! — Neil disse, com toda a animação possível. _ Pra Aaron _ . — Pensei que você odiasse atrasos.

Andrew pensaria que ele estava falando sério, se não fosse pelo sorriso arteiro no rosto dele. Aaron, no entanto, fez uma careta e olhou feio pra Neil.

— Vai se foder?

Ele saiu de braços cruzados e só Deus sabe pra onde foi.

— Você tem, o quê, quatro anos? — Andrew perguntou. Nicky estava rindo ao lado deles.

— Pensei que ele saberia que é brincadeira. É impossível confundir vocês. — Neil olhou Andrew de cima abaixo. — Falando nisso, que parte de “use algo xadrez” você não entendeu?

— Roupa preta é coringa, dá certo com tudo.

— Exceto com uma festa junina. A sua sorte é que eu  _ sabia _ que você faria isso.

No momento em que Neil começou a desabotoar a própria camisa, Andrew ficou tão desesperado que deve ter sido visível, já que Nicky explodiu em gargalhada e saiu andando de perto deles. Andrew não confiava em si mesmo para falar, então só assistiu em silêncio enquanto Neil se despia. Ele estava usando uma outra camisa por baixo, felizmente.

— Veste isso. — ele estendeu a roupa com estampa xadrez. — Eu peguei uma sem cores vibrantes porque sou uma pessoa bastante empática, então não reclama e veste logo.

De fato, a estampa era preta e branca, apenas.

— Não quero? Vai estragar minha roupa inteira.

— Não vai, veste logo.

Andrew deu o dedo pra ele e pegou a camisa violentamente. Enquanto isso, Neil tirou uma outra roupa xadrez de mangas longas, que estava amarrada em sua cintura, e a vestiu também. A dele parecia uma mistura de vários trapos misturados, era terrível.

— Deixa os três botões de cima abertos, pra aparecer um pouco da camisa por baixo. — Neil instruiu. Quando Andrew o fez, ele deu uma boa olhada. — Bom, agora você parece um e-boy.

— Filho da puta.

Eles não fizeram muito mais antes da hora da quadrilha, simplesmente porque toda vez que Allison encontrava um deles se afastando, ela gritava tanto quanto possível e mandava-os voltar.

Andrew se sentiu horrível quando começaram a se organizar pra entrar na formação da dança, porque a cabeça dele estava em um loop infinito de “isso é ridículo” e ele concordava completamente. Quão horrível era ficar na frente de tantas pessoas enquanto pulava que nem um idiota e fazia movimentos que ele definitivamente não tinha o gingado adequado para estar fazendo? Ele provavelmente vomitaria.

Exceto que, quando olhou pra Neil, o tonto parecia um maldito filhotinho, totalmente animado, sorridente e agitado. Ele, diferente de Andrew, realmente parecia que queria entrar naquilo e  _ participar  _ de verdade.

Não era o suficiente mas era um motivo para não ser um completo idiota e fugir correndo.

— Eu posso tocar em você? — Neil perguntou.

Andrew estava distraído demais e não entendeu a pergunta, apenas escutou o som da voz dele.

— Quê?

— Você sabe, na dança. Posso tocar?

— Sim. — a resposta mal foi um sussurro enquanto o coração de Andrew batia desenfreado. — Eu posso?

— Claro que sim. — o sorriso de Neil foi tão grande que fez os olhos dele fecharem.

E eles entraram. A posição deles, realmente, garantia que muitos corpos altos os cobrissem, mas ainda não foi o suficiente pra Andrew.

_ Ah, ele ia xingar tanto aquela dança pulante dos infernos quando Bee perguntasse o que tinha achado da festa junina. _

E o pior de tudo foi quando ele teve que se aproximar do corpo de Neil e o segurar pela cintura. Provavelmente algo no gesto fez cócegas no outro garoto, porque ele deu uma risadinha e se inclinou levemente para longe do toque. (Andrew tentou se afastar, mas Neil segurou as mãos dele no lugar.)

Eles fizeram a série de giros necessários e inverteram as posições, e então Neil estava segurando a cintura de Andrew, e,  _ porra caralho merda inferno cu cacete _ , ele apertou a pele com firmeza e Andrew sentiu a pressão cair. No impulso, ele levou as duas mãos para o pescoço de Neil e enrolou os dedos na nuca dele. Foi conveniente que eles estivessem tão agarrados, porque esse foi o momento em que a dança que Neil tinha chamado de forró começou. Aquilo era difícil pra caramba, mas meio que não importava se ele estivesse errando enquanto eles estivessem tão próximos assim.

— Você está indo melhor do que eu imaginava, até agora. — Neil falou por cima da música, colando a testa à de Andrew (que, a essa altura, tinha morrido um total de oito vezes; ele estava contando). 

— Duvido bastante. — ele revirou os olhos.

— Quando eu menti pra você, Minyard?

— Não sei, me diz você.

— Nunca, idiota. — Neil riu e beliscou a curva da cintura dele.

Nunca,  _ nunca na vida _ , Andrew tinha corado tanto quanto agora. Ele ia  _ explodir _ .

Eles se separaram de novo quando mais pulos estúpidos começaram, mas, pelo menos, já estava na metade. Neil estava olhando pra ele o tempo todo e sorrindo incansavelmente (como se estivesse  _ se divertindo _ ) enquanto executava passo atrás de passo da coreografia. Ele gargalhou quando Andrew revirou os olhos e ficou com as bochechas rosadas em seguida.

Eles estavam em uma situação onde o mundo exterior não existia ou fazia sentido, e a prova disso foi quando, no meio da dança, Neil começou a fazer passos ridículos ou caretas de propósito, e Andrew riu em cada uma das vezes. Ele não sabia dizer, exatamente, quando aconteceu, mas logo ele não estava mais desconfortável com tudo aquilo.

Ele não fez careta quando teve que pular e jogar os braços por mais quatro minutos contínuos, porque Neil estava fazendo o passo enquanto fingia que estava bêbado, e Andrew riu. Ele não quis vomitar quando tiveram que se aproximar de novo, porque Neil juntou as testas deles mais uma vez e envesgou os olhos, e Andrew riu. E ele não ficou irritado quando tiveram que dançar forró mais uma vez, porque Neil riu e lambeu o nariz dele, e dessa vez Andrew  _ gargalhou _ .

Eles estavam ofegantes quando acabou, ambos os rostos vermelhos e com suor escorrendo pelas têmporas. Os aplausos soaram ao redor deles, mas não eram nada comparados ao som estridente das respirações a meros centímetros de distância.

— Nós conseguimos, querido. — Neil sorriu.

— Josten, eu te odeio  _ tanto _ .

O sorriso dele aumentou impossivelmente. — Já tô cansado de saber.

Quando todos os alunos formaram uma fila pra sair, Andrew e Neil seguiram, corando e com os olhares em qualquer lugar menos um no outro. Quando eles já estavam afastados, Aaron caminhou na direção deles.

— Vocês vão pra algum lugar agora? — perguntou.

— Não sei.

— Eu quero ir nas barracas, principalmente nas de jogos. — Neil se iluminou. — Você vai comigo?

A pergunta foi para Andrew, e ele engoliu em seco antes de responder um simples: — Pode ser.

— Hum. — Aaron arrastou o som, sorrindo pro irmão.  _ Péssimo sinal _ . — Vou tentar falar com a Katelyn. Fica atento no seu celular e não seja sequestrado.

Ele deu uma piscadela pra Andrew e saiu andando.

— Acha que ele vai conseguir dessa vez? — Neil perguntou.

— Não sei. — deu de ombros. — Espero que sim, não aguento mais o babaca enchendo meu saco.

Eles caminharam lado a lado até as barracas de comida primeiro, e Neil tagarelava incessantemente.

— Lembra daquele ensaio que o Wymack disse que nós dançamos mal pra cacete?

— Vividamente.

— Agora eu acho que concordo com ele.

Andrew ergueu as sobrancelhas e Neil jogou a cabeça pra trás enquanto ria. Tinha uma mesa de comidas no canto de tudo, e eles foram primeiro até ela (porque era gratuita e, obviamente, acabaria primeiro).

— Você tá me dizendo que nunca comeu milho?

— Exato. — Andrew assentiu.

— Nem nada aqui dessa mesa?

— Parabéns, você entendeu perfeitamente.

Neil estava indignado. — Quase seis anos no Brasil, eu não posso acreditar em uma barbaridade dessas. Pega um prato, vou colocar pra você.

Andrew odiou absolutamente tudo, salve apenas o milho cozido com sal, paçoca doce, baba de moça, quindim e bolo de macaxeira. E, talvez, a canjica.

— Você é uma formiga.  _ Óbvio _ que só gostou dos doces.

— Eu gostei do milho, ué.

Neil revirou os olhos. — Você colocaria açúcar no milho, se pudesse.

— Nojento. Mas eu provavelmente faria.

Eles continuaram andando até as barracas de jogos. Nada era interessante o suficiente pra chamar a atenção de Andrew (exceto, obviamente, Neil), até que eles pararam em frente a um jogo que envolvia espingardas falsas.

— Eu quero tentar. — Neil disse.

— Você sabe atirar?

— Sou perfeitamente treinado em todos os meus vídeo games.

Uma breve imagem mental de Neil gritando enquanto falhava em sobreviver no jogo passou pela cabeça de Andrew, e ele murmurou um: — Claro…

Eles compraram uma ficha, e Neil se animou ainda mais quando viu que tinham prêmios pendurados na parede dos fundos.

— Você tem que acertar, no mínimo, cinco de dez pra conseguir um prêmio pequeno. — o aluno responsável pela barraca explicou. 

— Quanto pelo maior? — Andrew perguntou.

— Nove de dez.

Neil assentiu e se posicionou pra disparar o primeiro tiro. Naturalmente, ele errou  _ feio _ .

— Ainda tenho nove chances, estou bem. — disse.

Andrew suspirou e se recostou contra o balcão da barraca, esperando pela inevitável derrota.

— Já mandou um correio elegante pro seu namorado? — o dito aluno perguntou, se aproximando dele.

— Quem?

— O garoto aí. — ele sinalizou Neil com o queixo.

— Não é meu namorado.

— Ah, não? — ergueu as sobrancelhas. — E quem é?

Andrew franziu o cenho em desaprovação. — Ninguém.

— Interessante…

— É? Não acho.

Neil, finalmente, acertou um tiro, e olhou sorridente para Andrew (de novo como um filhote desgraçado).

— Vou trocar de turno em uma hora, se você quiser me encontrar aqui... — o aluno do outro lado do balcão falou.

— Qual o seu nome?

— Rafael.

— Ok, Rafael, eu não tô interessado. — Andrew direcionou um de seus olhares mais frios para ele.

— Se mudar de ideia…

— Não vou.

Rafael deu de ombros e se afastou para o outro lado da barraca. Neil errou oito tiros, o que significava zero prêmios pra ele. Ele fez um biquinho pra Andrew e devolveu a espingarda.

— Nem um pirulito? — Neil pediu, se voltando novamente para o garoto no interior da tenda.

— Não.

— Dá um pirulito pra ele. É só  _ um _ pirulito. — Andrew disse, revirando os olhos.

— Não, ele só acertou dois.

— E daí? Prêmio de consolação.

— Não.

Andrew bufou. — Então me dá a porra de uma espingarda. — ele colocou os três reais da ficha em cima do balcão e recebeu a arma. Neil estava olhando totalmente em choque. — O que você quer de prêmio, Neil?

— A raposa gigante. — ele respondeu.

Assentindo, Andrew disse: — Eu vou acertar os dez tiros e você vai me dar a raposa gigante  _ e _ um pirulito.

Rafael deu de ombros e o encarou com uma expressão entediada. Andrew ergueu a arma e mirou no alvo. Ele foi rápido, acertou todos os dez tiros com precisão e sem hesitar. Assim que colocou a espingarda de lado, olhou pra Rafael e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Como prometido, eles se asfataram com a raposa de pelúcia e um pirulito. Neil estava se agarrando ao bicho como se fosse uma barra de ouro muito fofa.

— Obrigado, Drew. — ele sorriu. — Vou chamar a raposa de Pigmeu, em homenagem a você.

— Devia ter deixado você sem nada.

Neil estava rindo quando uma garota se aproximou deles. Renee, Andrew reconheceu. Ela estava usando um vestido rosa pastel adorável que tinha um coração costurado no meio e com uma maquiagem ainda melhor, passeando com uma cesta pendurada no braço esquerdo e sorrindo pra todo mundo.

— Oi, Andrew. — ela os parou.

— Renee. — ele assentiu.

— Me pediram pra te entregar isso. — ela pegou um dos cartões que estava por cima e o passou para ele.

A expressão de Andrew, provavelmente, foi cômica, e ele olhou para o cartão como se fosse venenoso.

— Quem pediu, Renee?

— Não posso dizer.

— Claro que pode, você é minha amiga, fala logo.

— Tenham uma boa noite. — ela piscou e saiu.

Andrew xingou baixo e olhou para o cartão de novo. Neil estava com metade do rosto enfiado na raposa, sorrindo.

— Hum, então você é um galã, Minyard? — ele disse.

Ignorando-o, Andrew abriu o cartão e olhou para a caligrafia corrida de dentro.

_ Eu gosto dos seus olhos; _

_ eles parecem ouro da maneira mais bonita que é possível. Por isso eu gosto deles como gosto de você. _

Só isso. Andrew revirou o papel inteiro procurando por uma assinatura ou qualquer coisa, mas não tinha nada.

— Nós vamos procurar o Kevin ou você vai ficar a noite inteira preso nesse pedaço de papel? — Neil perguntou.

Andrew bufou e enfiou o cartão no bolso. Eles caminharam até o fundo, onde estava tendo mais uma dança de quadrilha, mas essa era diferente… Tinha uma pessoa no meio de tudo responsável pela animação (que era só gritar frases como “olha a cobra…  _ É mentira! _ ”) e as outras pessoas dançavam em um grande círculo ou, às vezes, filas. Kevin, obviamente, estava no meio de tudo isso. Ele e Jean estavam com os braços entrelaçados no meio da roda, enquanto Jeremy sorria e gritava alguma coisa pros dois, filmando com o celular. Neil riu da cena e se aproximou.

— Não pensei que algum dia veria uma cena desse tipo.

— Eles foram por livre e espontânea pressão. — Jeremy disse, e sorriu mais.

— Posso imaginar.

Kevin avistou eles e falou algo pra Jean, que também olhou e acenou. Os dois saíram do meio de todos e caminharam até onde os outros garotos estavam.

— Vocês estavam ótimos, docinhos. — Jeremy disse, e deu um beijo em cada um deles.

— Onde você conseguiu essa raposa, Neil? — Jean perguntou.

— Andrew ganhou pra mim nos tiros.

Isso rendeu um olhar bastante indiscreto de Kevin na direção de Andrew. Apesar disso, ele não comentou nada.

— Eu deveria tentar ganhar algo pra vocês. — Jeremy disse.

— Você é doce demais pra, realmente, disparar uma arma,  _ mon petit _ . — Jean deu um tapinha no topo da cabeça dele.

Kevin riu e seus olhos brilharam enquanto ele olhava pros dois.

Renee se aproximou mais uma vez, sorridente como sempre. (Isso era bizarro, ela parecia ter, simplesmente, brotado do chão.)

— Você está com sorte hoje, Andrew. — disse, entregando mais um cartão para ele.

Dessa vez, Andrew pegou com uma expressão ainda mais irritada e desdobrou de uma vez.

_ Seus óculos combinam com você, imagina como ficaria horrível sem eles… _

_ Parecendo o Aaron, ew. _

_ Por isso eu gosto deles como gosto de você. _

Era a mesma letra corrida, a mesma frase final e a mesma falta de assinatura.

— Renee, eu tô falando sério,  _ quem te deu isso? _

— Eis o mistério da fé.

Tão de repente quanto chegou, ela saiu. Andrew ia pegar fogo, ele sabia que ia.

— O que tem aí? — Kevin tentou espiar.

— É o segundo que ele recebe hoje, sortudo do caralho. — Neil tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

— Minha única sorte vai ser quando eu encontrar a pessoa responsável e socar os dois cartões na garganta dela.

— Tão doce. — Neil apertou a bochecha dele. — Vocês vão fazer algo agora?

— Acho que nós vamos procurar o resto dos amigos do Kev? — Jeremy respondeu.

— Ah, sim. — Kevin assentiu. — Eles estão na praça de alimentação principal.

— Você quer dizer as sete mesas no meio das barracas de comida? — Andrew ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Exatamente.

Jeremy sorriu e passou os braços pelos ombros de Jean e Kevin (que eram consideravelmente mais altos que ele), antes de puxá-los e sair caminhando. Foi meloso  _ pra caralho _ quando os dedos deles dois se entrelaçaram por trás do corpo de Jeremy, e Andrew  _ teve _ que revirar os olhos.

Não foi difícil achar o resto do grupo na “praça de alimentação”, eles eram os mais barulhentos do lugar.

—  _ Neil! _ Você tá parecendo um bebê com essa raposa, meu Deus, me deixa tirar uma foto, eu nunca te pedi nada. — Matt berrou.

Impulsivamente, Neil agarrou a raposa ainda mais forte e enfiou a cara nela.

— Não. — ele disse.

Matt fez biquinho e ficou olhando com os olhos pidões. Neil não cedeu.

Andrew teria ficado preso observando como Matt  _ estava _ certo, mas ele olhou pro resto da mesa e viu Nicky, agarrando um cara como se não houvesse amanhã. Ele cutucou Allison e perguntou:

— Quem é aquele?

Allison ergueu o rosto da tela do celular para olhar e logo voltou a atenção para o aparelho.

— O nome dele é Erik, ele tá terminando o primeiro período da faculdade.

Andrew assentiu. — É confiável?

— Ele não vende drogas, álcool, faz parte da máfia, participa de uma gangue de tráfico humano, é criminoso ou mais uma porção de coisas... Então acho que é confiável.

Ele manteve um olho em Erik mesmo assim. Isso é, até Aaron chegar,  _ de mãos dadas com Katelyn _ .

— Ei, Andrew — ele disse, olhando pro irmão com um aviso no rosto. —, essa é Katelyn.

Andrew franziu o cenho mas não comentou, talvez fosse esse o aviso no rosto dele.

Já Nicky não guardou tantas reservas.

— A gente sabe quem é ela, idiota. Você fala dela o tempo todo.

Aaron ficou vermelho em quase todas as áreas visíveis, e Katelyn deu uma risadinha.

— É um prazer conhecer vocês. — ela disse.

— Por que tá todo mundo aqui? — Neil perguntou, se aproximando de Andrew novamente.

— Nós estamos comendo enquanto a festa de verdade não começa. — Dan explicou, com uma piscadela.

— Que festa de verdade?

— Você sabe, quando os pais e funcionários vão embora… — Allison disse.

— Ah. Sei.

— Ei, meu amor. — uma voz doce soou, e Allison ergueu a cabeça imediatamente.

Ela segurou o rosto de Renee com as duas mãos e deu um beijo na testa dela.

— Quando você vai acabar? — perguntou.

— Só tenho mais alguns pra entregar. — Renee sorriu. — Inclusive, mais um pra você, Andrew.

— Allison, eu vou matar a sua namorada, é sério. — Andrew grunhiu.

— Não se atreva a tocar seus dedos de anão nela, Minyard.

Renee sorriu e beijou a bochecha dela. Ela colocou a mão na cesta e tirou um cartão, entregando-o pra Andrew.

— Você quer vir comigo, Alli? Seria agradável se você estivesse do meu lado.

— Não sei dizer não pra você, garota.

Elas saíram felizes e saltitantes como sempre, deixando um Andrew emburrado pra trás.

— Eu não vou abrir isso. — ele disse.

— O que você tem a perder? — Neil estava rindo.

— Meu orgulho, pra começar.

—  _ Crianção _ . — ele provocou, e se afastou para falar com Matt.

Andrew abriu o papel.

_ Eu gosto do seu sotaque. Não acho que já disse isso, mas ele é muito engraçado e adorável. _

_ Por isso eu gosto dele como gosto de você. _

Um homicídio, era isso que Andrew estava prestes a cometer. Ele embolou esse papel junto com os outros no bolso.

— Quem te mandou? — Aaron estava com uma das expressões mais curiosas que ele já fez na vida.

— Quem me dera saber.

— Quê?

—  _ Pois é. _

Neil voltou até Andrew e cutucou o ombro dele.

— Eu vou precisar ir em um lugar agora, mas você pode me esperar? Eu te ligo depois pra saber onde você está. — ele perguntou.

Andrew deu de ombros.

— Tanto faz.

E Neil sorriu e saiu caminhando depressa.

~

— Andrew! — Renee chamou.

— Renee, eu sei que nós somos amigos, mas se você não disser—

Ela alcançou ele e entregou um papel. A cesta não estava mais com ela, então aquele era o último.

— Me pediram pra te entregar esse de última hora. — ela disse.

Dessa vez, ao invés de sair, Renee ficou parada na frente dele, sorrindo.

Andrew bufou e desdobrou o papel com a força do ódio.

_ Obrigado pela raposa. _

_ Eu gosto dela como gosto de você. _

_ – N _

A mesma caligrafia dos outros cartões. O mesmo padrão de texto. Andrew piscou, atônito.

— Renee, que porra?

Renee riu e estendeu um papel em branco e uma caneta pra ele.

— Gostaria de mandar uma resposta?

Andrew precisou de mais alguns instantes para processar, e logo aceitou o que ela estava oferecendo.

~

Neil estava passeando devagar pelo local. Ele precisava esperar antes de dar as caras novamente, porque agora Andrew sabia.

_ Finalmente ele sabia. _ Sinceramente, era incrível que ele tivesse levado tanto tempo pra descobrir, porque Neil nunca tentou ser discreto.

Algumas vezes ele cogitou perguntar se os óculos de Andrew  _ realmente _ funcionavam, porque ele não estava enxergando o que estava bem na frente dele.

Foi uma surpresa e um alívio quando Aaron apareceu com essa ideia.  _ “Vai ser divertido, pensa só… Você vai irritar ele a noite inteira e, no fim, ainda vai conseguir um date,” _ ele tinha dito.  _ “O bom dos dois mundos.” _

Neil estava  _ provavelmente  _ desesperado se cogitou a ideia dele. E, depois, estava  _ realmente  _ desesperado se aceitou. Ele agradeceu Renee, no mínimo, centenas de vezes quando ela disse que aceitava participar, e depois mais milhares quando ela concordou em não contar pra ele.

Nesse momento, Andrew provavelmente já tinha lido o papel, e ele já devia saber.

Ele devia saber como o coração de Neil quase desistiu de se manter no peito pelo menos cinco vezes a cada momento em que eles estavam juntos.

Ou como os sonhos sobre Andrew se sobrepuseram aos pesadelos sobre sua família, na mente de Neil.

Ou como Stuart, uma vez, teve que segurar Neil em um abraço firme e explicar pra ele que o que ele estava sentido tinha nome e sobrenome.

Mas foi o próprio Andrew quem, por fim, o incentivou a fazer algo. “Não é como se fôssemos ouvir sempre  _ sim _ , mas também não é como se fôssemos ouvir sempre  _ não _ . A questão é que você sempre tem que perguntar pra saber, porque esse tipo de coisa não se supõe,” Neil lembrava das palavras vividamente. Então ele fez isso. Ele perguntou.

Agora ele estava sentado em um banco, agarrando a raposa de pelúcia e tremendo mais que pau de vara verde. O lábio dele provavelmente estaria completamente inchado nos próximos segundos se ele não parasse de morder freneticamente. Neil começou a contar de zero até o número mais alto que conseguisse. Ele estava no quatrocentos e vinte e oito quando Renee chegou correndo e sorrindo como se tivesse visto um anjo.

— Ele mandou isso pra você. — ela estava pulando no lugar enquanto estendia um papel pra ele. — Eu tô tão feliz!

— Preciso parar de tremer. — Neil deu eu risada sem humor.

Renee colocou uma mão firme sobre o ombro dele e o direcionou um olhar carinhoso.

— Respira, ok? Vou te dar um spoiler: trago boas notícias.

Foi o suficiente pra fazer Neil saltar no lugar e puxar o papel da mão dela. Ele abriu tão rápido que ficou com medo de rasgar.

_ Telhado do museu _

_ Sim ou Não? _

Era a única coisa escrita, na caligrafia fluida de Andrew.

Neil sorriu  _ tanto, tanto _ que ele teve medo que seus dentes saltassem da boca e formassem um novo sorriso no ar. Ou que suas bochechas se rasgassem porque o espaço do rosto não era mais suficiente. O ar que ele nem sabia que estava prendendo escapou de uma vez e ele estava tremendo novamente.

— Obrigado, Renee, de verdade.

— Vocês merecem. — ela se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. — Agora vai encontrar seu homem.

Neil assentiu como um idiota e, literalmente, correu por todo o caminho até o museu. Quando chegou na frente do edifício ele teve que parar por alguns segundos, respirar e se acalmar o suficiente para fingir que nada demais estava acontecendo.

A escada externa que levava até o topo do prédio estava quase gritando pra ele subir logo (ou, provavelmente, era o próprio Neil mesmo), então ele o fez. Foi com passos leves e lentos o suficiente para conseguir organizar a mente antes de chegar no fim (merda nenhuma, ele estava tão surtado quanto estava antes, talvez até mais).

Tinha uma única figura sentada perto da borda oposta, de costas pra ele enquanto encarava o pouco da cidade que era possível ver dali de cima. As luzes dos postes deixavam ele completamente dourado e, porra, Neil sabia porque tinha se apaixonado por Andrew Minyard.

_ Como ele poderia não o fazer? _

Ele não disse nada enquanto se aproximava, mas fez questão de produzir um ruído baixo enquanto andava, para avisar de alguma forma que estava ali. Andrew, igualmente, não se mexeu ou falou algo.

Neil sentou do lado dele na beirada, mas foi afastado com cuidado, até não estar perto o suficiente que poderia cair. Andrew se afastou também, pouco depois. Agora eles estavam se olhando profundamente, e parecia o encontro do céu com as estrelas, igualmente azul, dourado, brilhante, intenso, exorbitante, vigoroso, extraordinário—

—  _ Sim. _ — Neil sussurrou, apertando a raposa contra o peito.

Andrew olhou todo o rosto dele com calma, analisando cada aspecto e cada traço. Ele estendeu uma mão aberta pra Neil, e esse demorou alguns segundos pra entender a oferta. Os dedos dele deslizaram entre os de Andrew e se entrelaçaram, e em todo o tempo o olhar deles estava travado um no outro. Não tinha outro lugar para onde eles preferiam olhar.

Neil deitou a cabeça até pressionar a testa contra o ombro dele, mas não fez nada mais enquanto processava a  _ proximidade _ e a  _ permissão _ do toque das mãos. Ele estava aquecido, estava em todos os lugares, sentindo tudo ao mesmo tempo, querendo tudo de uma vez… Como era possível que o mundo começasse e parasse em um par de mãos entrelaçadas?

Como era possível que aquilo fosse tudo ao mesmo tempo em que era o começo de tudo que ainda poderia ser?

— Você quer me dizer algo, Josten? — a voz de Andrew soou leve, como se não fosse nada mais que uma brisa do vento.

Neil apertou a mão livre no bichinho de pelúcia e segurou a mão de Andrew com força. Ainda com a cabeça no ombro dele, ele disse:

— Eu gosto de você.

Ali, contra o corpo dele, Neil sentiu quando o ar aliviado deixou o peito de Andrew. Ele sorriu com isso. Eles estavam em silêncio novamente, presos em conforto, intimidade e familiaridade. A outra mão de Andrew foi até o cabelo de Neil e acariciou os fios, e ele jura que poderia ter  _ ronronado _ com isso. Os dedos se arrastaram até o queixo dele, e uma pressão leve fez Neil erguer o rosto.

Os olhos de Andrew estavam  _ ali _ . Não tinha mais nada no mundo, só os olhos.

— Você é um filho da puta tão lindo. — Andrew disse, surpreendendo ambos.

E a escuridão.  _ E as luzes _ . Neil só via elas por trás dos olhos fechados. Ele via as luzes correndo por todos os lados, era uma comemoração. Era isso que ele via,  _ mas o que ele sentia… _ Ele sentia os lábios de Andrew nos seus. Ele sentia o toque delicado como se qualquer coisa pudesse quebrar, não Neil, mas, sim, o momento.

Era melhor do que ele poderia imaginar.

Foi uma coisa totalmente nova quando Neil usou a língua para separar os lábios de Andrew e encontrou nenhuma resistência. Eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas, sozinhos e cobertos apenas pelas luzes dos postes na rua abaixo deles, e a língua de Andrew estava passeando pela boca de Neil quase tanto quanto o contrário.

A próxima coisa que ele sabia era que a raposa foi cautelosamente posta no chão quando Andrew tomou impulso e sentou sobre as pernas de Neil, com as mãos na cintura dele. Eles estavam perdidos, todos os dois. De alguma forma, o beijo não parecia novo ou diferente, não depois de todo o tempo que eles passaram juntos. Eles não conseguiam se separar, de toda forma.

Foi então que Neil começou a sorrir, porque aquilo não era nada diferente. Porque ele estava acostumado com Andrew. Porque Andrew era seguro e aquilo era natural. E porque ele era uma bagunça e não fazia ideia do que estava pensando.

— Do que você tá rindo? — Andrew também estava sorrindo.

— Eu quase _ morri  _ durante as últimas semanas, e agora é tão  _ fácil _ e nada disso faz  _ sentido _ .

— Consigo compreender.

Neil moveu uma mão do pescoço dele até a bochecha, e acariciou.

— Eu deveria ter escrito um cartão sobre a sua pele. — ele disse. —  _ Tem algo em você que eu odeio, na verdade. É a sua pele. Ela é perfeita, o tempo todo, e isso é irritante. E eu odeio ela assim como odeio você. _

Andrew balançou a cabeça negativamente. — E aí você vai lá e beija a boca do problema.

— Exato. — Neil sorriu.

E eles se beijaram de novo.

~

Andrew estava em uma situação de euforia, êxtase e incoerência. Que nem drogas.

Em algum momento eles decidiram que era uma boa ideia sair do telhado, e, melhor ainda, encontrar o restante do grupo antes que eles se perdessem totalmente. O único problema é que, entre decidir algo e fazer essa coisa apesar dos lábios macios, vermelhos, inchados e prazerosos, é bem difícil.

Eles só levantaram quando, finalmente, Neil não estava mais sentindo os lábios. Ele pegou a raposa do chão e voltou a abraçar ela contra o corpo. Eles desceram a escada com cuidado e caminharam de volta até a praça principal. Neil tropeçou três vezes porque não estava concentrado no que estava fazendo, e Andrew precisou morder o sorriso nas três vezes.

Novamente, foi fácil achar o resto das pessoas, visto que eles eram um grupo barulhento e tanto. Como Allison tinha dito, os pais e funcionários já tinham ido embora, e agora um bando de adolescentes e jovens adultos estavam dançando ao som de alguma banda local. Muita gente segurava garrafas, e Andrew não teve dúvidas de que tinha alcool naquele meio.

Eles foram até a mesa cheia e, imediatamente, todos os olhares viraram para os dois.

— Finalmente? — Allison perguntou.

A maneira como Neil corou violentamente deve ter sido resposta suficiente, porque uma onda de suspiros aliviados varreu a mesa de uma vez, e Matt estava vindo abraçá-lo e falar algo sobre dizer pra ele se Andrew fizesse algo ruim, porque ele faria questão de atropelar o anão com o carro dele.

— Meu plano foi infalível, como eu sempre soube que seria. — Aaron disse.

— Você é um ridículo, isso sim. — Andrew revirou os olhos.

— Por favor, não fale assim do seu cupido pessoal.

Várias vozes soaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto todos discutiam igualmente sobre quão idiotas ambos Neil e Andrew eram por precisarem de  _ Aaron _ pra tomar uma atitude por eles.

Quando todos foram dançar, os dois ficaram pra trás, sozinhos na mesa, e Neil sentou de lado no colo de Andrew enquanto contava pra ele sobre todas as vezes que chegou perto da morte por culpa do garoto.

Pelo fim da noite eles estavam trocando sorrisos, beijos e carícias, e Andrew só conseguia pensar uma coisa enquanto a língua doce de Neil reclamava o espaço que sempre lhe pertenceu:

_ É por  _ _ isso _ _ que eu odeio Neil Josten. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, senta aí que essas notas serão meio longas?
> 
> Essa história surgiu durante uma conversa minha com [Saturno](https://twitter.com/apolocomunista?s=20), onde eu, brevemente, zoei que faria uma one-shot andreil de festa junina e depois fui quase ameaçade de morte pra, realmente, escrever a história. Obrigade, Saturno. (e perdão por todos os vários surtos durante o processo de escrita)  
> E a história só foi concluída por pura pressão da [família cancelada](https://twitter.com/familiacancela1?s=20), então muito obrigade a vocês também.  
> Mais um agradecimento, e muito importante, à minha beta, [Gab](https://twitter.com/fierrchase?s=20), por me pressionar também, ajudar no processo inteiro e fazer a revisão final.
> 
> Agora, essa história tinha o único objetivo de ser um equilíbrio perfeito entre fluff e humor + contemplar a delicinha que é a cultura brasileira, e esse objetivo eu espero ter atingido. Obrigade por lerem até aqui, e espero que tenham gostado (comentários são sempre bem-vindos)


End file.
